Angel & Samurai: A Love Story
by shikarimon
Summary: Before Kotoha was friends with the Shinkengers, she was friends with an angel named e, however, didn't know that Alata was an their friendship grows, Kotoha and Alata are ripped apart by fate.Will they see each other again? AlataXKotoha
1. Prologue

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: OMG! This will be my first Sentai fanfic ever! I hope I can nail this fanfic! Wish me luck! PS – There will be some Japanese that I know in this. So, I will place the meaning at the end.

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>It was a bright and beautiful sunny day. The men were working; the women were watching their children play. As people near the playground, they could hear a child cry; however, they ignored it as they went about their business. The little child in question was a five-year-old little girl wearing a yellow dress and sitting underneath a big oak tree. Why she was crying, the adults didn't want to ask. Yet, her reason was because the other children told her that they didn't want to hang out with a stupid girl like her. Most of these children were classmates of hers and spread out rumors that she was stupid and couldn't do anything right. The other children in the playground agreed to tell her off and play by themselves. As the little girl cried, she didn't hear approaching footsteps coming towards her. "Ano, daijoubu," asked a child-like voice.<p>

"I-Iie," said the little girl, "The other kids won't play with me."

"Doushite," asked the curious voice.

"T-They said that I was stupid and would m-mess up their playing," sniffled the little girl.

"I'll play with you," said the voice.

The little girl was startled as she looked to where the voice was. Upon her eyes, there was a seven-year-old boy who wore a red and white jacket. He had a wide smile on his face as he held his hand out to her. The little girl hesitated a bit, for this was a boy who she didn't recognize as a regular within the playground. However, she wanted so much to have a playmate that her wants exceeded more than her suspicion. The little girl took the boy's hand and smiled prettily back. The little boy dragged the little girl towards a set of swings and placed her in one of the unoccupied seats. Her face fell a bit as the other children ran away from her, like she had a disease or something. The little boy saw this and decided to bring back the pretty smile he liked. "Hold on tightly," said the little boy.

"E-Eh," stuttered the little girl, "Aren't you going to swing too?"

"I'll swing later," said the smiling boy.

"D-Demo, we should both swing together," said the little girl.

"Daijoubu," said the little boy as he pulled the chains of the swings back.

The little girl couldn't protest anymore as the little boy pushed her on the swing. On the swing, she felt as though her worries flew right off of her shoulders! It was amazing to feel the wind blow her hair as the little boy pushed her higher and higher. As the feeling of being in the air set her at ease, the little girl's smile came back. The little boy was happy that he could make that pretty smile come back. A giggle escaped the little girl's lips, for she was happy. Here was a child that wanted to be her playmate! "M-Matte," shouted the little girl.

"Nani," asked the little boy as he stopped the swings, "What's wrong?"

"I want to swing right next to you this time," said the little girl.

"Un," said the little boy as he got onto the swings next to the little girl.

The little boy and the little girl smiled at each other as they swing back and forth in an even pace. The little boy smiled big as the little girl's tears were now full of happiness. As the day passed by, the little girl and the little boy played on the slide and on the see-saw. An older-looking girl of eleven walked around, trying to find something. As she spotted a little girl and a little boy in the sand box, the eleven-year-old walked towards and smiled. "Kotoha," called the girl as she stopped at the sand box.

"Neechan," said the little girl, Kotoha, as she hugged her sister.

"Who is your tomodachi," asked the older girl.

"Alata desu," said the little boy, Alata.

"My new tomodachi," said Kotoha as she smiled at him.

"Kotoha," said the older girl, "It is time to go home."

"**nods****head** Alright," said a sadden Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," said Alata, "We can play again tomorrow!"

"Hontou," asked Kotoha.

"Hai," said Alata as both of them pinky promised.

"Ja ashita, Alata," shouted Kotoha as she waved goodbye.

"Ja ne, Kotoha," shouted Alata as he waved goodbye.

Alata waved goodbye to Kotoha until he couldn't see the little girl anymore. As he placed his hand down, another girl came into view. She was wearing white and pink attire while walking up to Alata. Alata, aware of the other girl, turned around and smiled at her. With her hands on her hips, she started to scold Alata. "Alata," said the little girl, "You were suppose to train with everyone else!"

"Gomen ne, Eri," said Alata, "I was cheering up this little girl who was crying."

"Since you are done," said the little girl, Eri, "We can continue with our training."

"Hai," nodded Alata as Eri and Alata disappeared in red and pink winds.

A year went by as the friendship between Alata and Kotoha grew. Between them, a trust was formed. It was in early May where the Sakura trees were blooming. Alata and Kotoha were sitting down and enjoying the sun. Kotoha, with her flute, was playing a soft melody. However, Alata could feel that something was wrong. The melody was not full of cheer as he remembered but sadness. As he turned to study her face, he saw that Kotoha had depression in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kotoha turned and looked at Alata. "Alata," said Kotoha, "Neechan and I are moving away."

"Eh," shouted Alata in shock as he stared at Kotoha.

"It is the beginning of Neechan's training in Kyoto before coming back here to Tokyo," said Kotoha, "I am also required to go to Kyoto with Neechan."

"Training," asked Alata, "What kind of training?"

"The power has been passed down within my family for generations. Neechan is to train to become Shinkenyellow and join Tono-sama in Tokyo in later years," said Kotoha.

"Demo," started Alata, "Why do you have to go?"

"To receive training as well," said Kotoha, "Just in case Neechan's illness takes effect."

Alata knew all about Kotoha's sister's health. Kotoha's sister developed a sickness when she was young, but she was still strong. However, if she doesn't receive any medicine for a while, she could wind up in a hospital. Alata grew sad as he thought about his best friend leaving. He didn't want her to leave, but he was just a little kid. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was an angel. Turning back, he saw that Kotoha had tears coming out of her eyes. "Daijoubu," said Alata, "We will see each other again."

"Hontou ni," asked Kotoha.

"Hai," said Alata, "It's a promise."

Kotoha smiled as both little kids did a pinky promise. Sitting on a bench, Kotoha's sister was looking sadly at the pair. She knew, in her heart, that these two would grow to love one another. However, fate is a cruel mistress. She sighed as she looked at her watch to see that it was time to go. Kotoha heard her sister and sighed sadly. She hugged Alata, wanting to remember this day. Alata hugged back, trying hard to not let tears come out of his eyes. As Kotoha left, Eri stepped out of the shadows. She had seen everything and was sad that Alata's little friend was leaving. "You can always see her for a bit tomorrow," said Eri.

"Hontoo," asked Alata.

"Hai," said Eri, "Just tell Headmaster-sama where you are going first."

The following day, Kotoha had her little backpack placed in the taxi. She hoped that night would last forever, but it was inevitable. Her sister sat a bit on the front seat of the taxi, waiting for the driver to finish loading the truck. As Kotoha was about to sit in the backseat of the taxi, she heard a familiar voice shouting in the distance. She turned around to see Alata running towards the taxi. "Alata," said a happy Kotoha.

"K-Kotoha," Alata breathed heavily, "Yokatta! I made it in time!"

"Daijoubu," asked Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," said Alata, "I didn't want to miss you leaving yet without a present from me."

"Eh," asked Kotoha.

Alata stood up and presented a floating white feather. Kotoha looked at the beauty of it and wondered how Alata got a pure white feather. Alata smiled at the pure happiness as he let the feather fall perfectly into Kotoha's hand. Kotoha smiled as she held the feather softly close to her heart. She was about to thank him, but her sister was hurrying her up. With a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye, Kotoha closed the taxi door. Alata, touching his cheek, blushed as he saw the taxi disappear into the horizon. He turned around and calmly walked back towards where Eri would pick him up. "We'll see each other again, Kotoha," said Alata, "That is a promise I am willing to keep!"

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**ano** - um

**daijoubu**- You ok? / I'm alright

**iie** - no

**doushite** - why

**demo** - but

**matte** - wait

**nani** - what

**un** - okay/yes/k

**neechan**– older sister

**tomodachi** - friend

**Alata****desu** – I'm Alata

**hontou/hontou****ni**– Really?

**hai**- yes

**ja****ashita**– see you tomorrow

**ja****ne** – see you

**gomen****ne** – I'm sorry

**tono-sama** - Lord

**yokatta** - good


	2. Chapter 1

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>It has been many years since Alata and Kotoha departed from one another. Alata, now at the age of eighteen, was sitting at the top of a huge white building. He was nursing his left arm and was wondering about his friend Kotoha. <span>Was<span> she alright? and Where is she now? were the thoughts running around his head. He sighed softly as he tried to relax after his intense training within the Tower of Heaven. Cupping his right ear with his hand, he figured that he could listen to what other people were thinking or saying as a means to get his mind off of his training. What caught him off guard was a familiar melody that Kotoha played long ago when they were younger! "Eh," questioned Alata, "Kotoha?"

A long ways away with trees surrounding a small alcove, Kotoha, now at the age of sixteen, was playing her flute. Around her neck, she has a triangle with the kanji word 'tsuchi' in the middle. Near her neck, she also had a thin silver chain that had a glowing white feather hanging off of it. She stopped playing for a bit as she looked at the white feather. Clearly, her neechan said that this was one of the important things she has received from a friend in Tokyo, but she couldn't remember said friend. Sighing softly, she placed her flute back on her lips, only to gasp in pain a bit. "Itai," cried Kotoha as she tried to take out whatever was on her forehead.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha as she saw the note attached.

Back at the building, Alata was trying to pinpoint where Kotoha was. He couldn't hear the familiar flute sound, but he found out that it was near an enclosed park. He nodded his head and stood at the top of the building. Wanting to see Kotoha again, he took out a device and a card. "_Gosei__Card_," said Alata as he placed the card into the device, "_Tensou_."

Alata jumped off of the building and disappeared in a swirl of red wind. He landed somewhere near where Kotoha was almost leaving. His heart stopped as Kotoha put on her pack and turned around, showing that she was what he feared she would become: Shinkenyellow. Kotoha didn't notice that Alata was behind her until she turned around. Gasping in surprise, she almost dropped her backpack as she stared at Alata. So familiar, thought Kotoha.

"Sashiburi da ne, Kotoha," said a smiling Alata.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha.

"D-Do you not remember me," asked Alata.

"Gomen ne," said Kotoha, "D-demo, iie."

Alata sighed sadly. It was too good to be true that she would remember. He remembered their time together, for he was a bit older than Kotoha at the time. Alata smiled softly at Kotoha as she looked curiously at him. Just seeing Kotoha for all these years was making his heart soar. Kotoha didn't know why, but whenever she looked at him, her heart felt a bit whole again. Alata walked up to her and smiled more. "Hajimemashite," introduced Alata once more, "Boku wa Alata desu. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Doozo yoroshiku," said Kotoha, "Gomen for not remembering you."

"Daijoubu," said Alata.

"Ah," said Kotoha as she tried to run, "I have to go!"

"Matte," called out Alata as Kotoha passed him, "Please meet me here tonight?"

"Ah, hai," called Kotoha as she ran away towards wherever she had to go.

Alata sighed as Kotoha disappeared from view. He really had hoped that Kotoha had remembered him, but it was not such. Why was fate so cruel? was the thought that now ran through his head. He didn't even realize that his friend, Eri, was behind him once more. Eri could feel the heartache coming from Alata and rushed over to see what had happened. She was surprise to see Kotoha running away from Alata in a hurry. Eri sighed once more, now figuring out what was bothering Alata. "Alata," said Eri as she walked over, "Kotoha came back?"

"Un," nodded Alata, "Demo, she doesn't remember me."

"Daijoubu," said Eri, "She will remember in time."

"I think I will watch over her," said Alata, "She's the new Shinkenyellow."

"Eh," exclaimed Eri, "Demo, I thought her neechan would become Shinkenyellow!"

"I think that something happened to her," said Alata.

"Go on, Alata," said Eri, "I'll tell Headmaster-sama where you went off to."

"Arigatou, Eri," said Alata as he disappeared in red wind.

With Kotoha, she stopped at a nearby building, trying to contain her heart thumping loudly. She didn't know what was going on, but hopefully, she could become friends with Alata. Maybe more, thought Kotoha before she shook her head. She had a mission to do first. Running around the corner, she spotted her future teammates. She ran over to a woman who had long brown hair and a man who she mistaken as 'Tono-sama.' The fourth teammate showed up until they heard the actual Tono-sama coming up behind them. They all turned around as he started to talk to them. "I'll try my hardest," said Kotoha.

"Let's go," said the lord.

Alata came just in time to see Kotoha and four others changing into a traditional white and blue fighting kimono. He followed silently as he watched the first ever battle of the five chosen Shinkengers. Alata could clearly see the kanji word of 'ka,' 'mizu,' 'kaze,' 'ki,' and 'tsuchi' in red, blue, pink, green, and yellow. In the clearing, Alata saw the five transformed into Shinkenger, Shiba Takeru, as he was called, being the leader of the Shinkengers. He wanted so much to transform, but he knew that he couldn't risk Kotoha finding out about him so soon. Cheering on, he smiled as Kotoha and the other Shinkengers finally finished off the first monster they encountered. "Yokatta," said Alata as he disappeared from view.

Kotoha could feel that someone was watching out for them as she and the others de-transformed and was all standing on a bridge. Kotoha was smiling as everyone stood around each other. However, only Takeru, the Tono, was standing far away, looking at a distance. Chiaki was about to comment on what Ryuunosuke was going to say, but someone else came into the picture. Takeru pushed the person away and began to walk back to the dojo. The person, who they will later call as 'Jii,' told the others to follow. "Hai," said Kotoha and Ryuunosuke, leaving Mako and Chiaki to look on in doubt.

At night, Alata was sitting down on the same bench as where Kotoha was in the afternoon. He waited patiently for Kotoha to meet up with him again. As he heard rustling from the bush, Alata turned his head to find Kotoha slipping out and rubbing her thigh. He could hear her muttering 'itai' over and over again. Laughing in his head, Alata walked over and helped Kotoha sit down on the bench. "You always did have a way to injure yourself, Kotoha," said Alata.

"Gomen ne, Alata," said Kotoha.

"Betsuni," said Alata, "How was your battle, Kotoha?"

"Eh," gasped Kotoha as her eyes widened in shock.

"When we were young, you told me about your training for Shinkenyellow," chuckled Alata.

"We were that close that I would tell you something like that," asked Kotoha.

"Un," nodded Alata.

"Ano," said Kotoha, "What else did we do together?"

"I was the first to ever befriend you," said Alata, "And we had so much fun playing on the swings."

"I wish I could remember it," said Kotoha.

"You were younger than me back then," said Alata.

"Alata," said Kotoha as she turned to look at him.

"Hm," questioned Alata.

"I'll try to remember about our times together," said Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," said Alata, "How about we make a new promise."

"A promise," asked Kotoha.

"Un," nodded Alata, "Whenever you are free, you hang out with me!"

"Hai," said an excited Kotoha.

Both didn't know why, but they started to laugh and smiled at one another, as if two friends were finally reunited once more. It was late as Kotoha walked back to the dojo where she will be staying with Mako, Takeru, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, and Jii. Unbeknownst to her, Alata was flying high, making sure she was safe. "I'll try to remember, Alata," said Kotoha, unknown that Alata was listening.

"I can't wait, Kotoha," whispered Alata as he saw Kotoha walk into the dojo.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**tsuchi** – earth/dirt

**itai**- ow!

**sashiburi****da****ne,****Kotoha** – it's been a while, hasn't it, Kotoha

**gomen****ne/gomen** – I'm sorry/Sorry

**demo** - but

**iie** - no

**hajimemashite** – it is nice to meet you

**boku****wa****Alata****desu** – I am Alata.

**doozo****yoroshiku** – how do you do?

**daijoubu** – it's alright/I'm alright

**matte** - wait

**hai** - yes

**neechan** – older sister

**arigatou** – thanks/thank you

**tono-sama/tono** - lord

**ka** - fire

**mizu** - water

**kaze** - wind

**ki** - wood

**yokatta** - good

**betsuni** – it's alright/don't worry about it

**un** - yup


	3. Chapter 2

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Kotoha woke up from a pleasant dream. It looked as though she was playing with a slightly older boy on the swings. Smiling to herself, she got up from her futon and started about her business. She started to hum the tune that she always played with her flute, but this time, it was on a happier note. Her new friend, technically best friend, was going to show her something spectacular near the bay. Jii told them before hand that they would be having time off from all of their hard work. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen when she leaves to meet up with Alata. A lot of images from previous days flashed through her head as if a story was being told. Three were most vivid in her mind.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_** Alata ran over to where Kotoha was waiting for him. He smiled as Kotoha was looking through the flowers just as she did when they were younger. Creeping up to her, Alata placed a hand on her shoulder. Kotoha, startled, swirled around and met eye to eye with Alata. She blushed a bit as she stepped away from him. It was hard, for she didn't remember much of Alata. Hopefully, her memories of him return. "Ohayo, Kotoha," said Alata.**_

_** "Ohayo," said Kotoha.**_

_** "Ready to have fun on your day off," asked Alata.**_

_** "Un," nodded Kotoha as the two friends left.**_

_** Unconsciously, Alata held onto Kotoha's hand and led her to somewhere fun. Kotoha couldn't help it as her face flushed a bit from the contact. She didn't know why she was doing these weird expressions, but she decided that she liked holding Alata's warm hand. Both friends walked down the street as the morning sun shone down on the Earth. Unknown to them, a group of four spotted the two, recognizing Alata. "Are wa Alata desu ka," questioned one person wearing blue.**_

_** "Nani? Nani," questioned another wearing yellow, "Doko?"**_

_** "Over there," said another wearing black.**_

_** "Ah," said the last, "Alata is with Kotoha."**_

_** "Eh," shouted the three, "Eri, Alata has a girlfriend?"**_

_** "Eh," gasped Eri, "I-iie! Alata and Kotoha are best friends. Demo, Kotoha doesn't remember Alata from their childhood days. I think that they are hanging out to get Kotoha to remember him."**_

_** "How sad," said the one in blue.**_

_** "We should follow them," said the one in yellow.**_

_** "Eh," shouted the other three, "Doushite, Moune?"**_

_** "I want to see what they will be doing today is all," said Moune, the yellow wearing girl.**_

_** It was then decided that Moune, Eri, Agri (the guy wearing black), and Hyde (the guy wearing blue) would follow Alata and Kotoha for the day. Yet, the two were oblivious to the group following them. Alata suddenly stopped and showed Kotoha an amusement park. Kotoha's eyes grew big with excitement and exclaimed that she never went to an amusement park before. Alata was happy to see the excited expression on Kotoha's face as they went in and proceed to ride everything. It was during lunch that Alata present a crepe in front of Kotoha. "Doozo," said Alata.**_

_** "A-Arigatou, Alata," said Kotoha as she took one bite.**_

_** "Oishii desu ka," asked Alata.**_

_** "Un," said Kotoha as she took another bite.**_

_** "Yokatta," said Alata as he sat and smiled at Kotoha.**_

_**Flashback**_

_** Alata was walking down the street again, but this time, he had four other friends with him. Eri (pink clothes), Moune (yellow clothes), Hyde (blue clothes), and Agri (black clothes) cornered Alata when he got back to the Tower of Heaven. He stuttered out that he and Kotoha were just friends, but the four knew better. They could see the connection between Kotoha and Alata. As they rounded the corner, they could hear a melody playing around the park. Alata smiled as he recognized the music. Walking towards the music, he spotted Kotoha sitting on a bench without a care in the world. Kotoha, hearing the grass crushing, turned around and saw Alata and four others. "Konnichiwa, Alata," said Kotoha as she stood.**_

_** "Konnichiwa, Kotoha," said Alata.**_

_** "Dare desu ka," asked Kotoha.**_

_** "Watashi no tomodachi, desu," said Alata.**_

_** "Konnichiwa," said an enthusiastic Eri, "Watashi wa Eri desu!"**_

_** "Watashi wa Moune desu," said an enthusiastic Moune, "Doozo yoroshiku!"**_

_** "Boku wa Hyde," said Hyde.**_

_** "Boku wa Agri," said Agri.**_

_** "Ah," said Kotoha, "Doozo yoroshiku. Kotoha desu."**_

_** "Wakatta," said Eri, "Alata talks about you a lot!"**_

_** "Eri," gasped Alata, his face shining a bit red.**_

_** "H-hontoo desu ka," questioned a flushing Kotoha.**_

_** "Hai," said Moune, "He goes on about you, Kotoha."**_

_** "Damare," said a now embarrassed Alata.**_

_** Everyone laughed while Kotoha smiled at Alata. Even though he was embarrassed, he was thrilled to see that pretty smile Kotoha had when they were little kids light up her face once more.**_

_**Flashback**_

_** Kotoha played silently in the night air. She was a bit away from the dojo where she wouldn't disturb anyone. The monster sent hurtful words to her as she used all her might to ignore those words. The soft melody stopped as the flute settled down next to Kotoha. A soft swish of the wind could be heard as footsteps stepped onto the grass. "Konbanwa, Kotoha," said a soft voice.**_

_** "Alata," questioned Kotoha.**_

_** "Hai," said Alata as he stepped around to face Kotoha.**_

_** "Nanto," questioned Kotoha.**_

_** "I have my ways," said Alata with some sort of mystery surrounding him, "Demo, genki desu ka?"**_

_** "Iie, genki ja nai," said Kotoha.**_

_** "Doushite," asked Alata.**_

_** "Today, we had a monster that used words to tell the truth," said Kotoha, "And some of those words hurt me deeply. I believe that they are right. I'm a baka who is a replacement for neechan."**_

_** "Wrong," said Alata as he embraced Kotoha, "He is wrong."**_

_** "Eh," questioned Kotoha as she relaxed into the embrace.**_

_** "The monster is wrong," said Alata, "You are an amazing person and a good Shinkenyellow. Never let those words affect you."**_

_** "Arigatou, Alata," said Kotoha as she looked at him and smiled.**_

_** Unbeknownst to the two friends, a person stumbled out of the dojo to get some water. The person looked over and shook his head. Getting his water, he stumbled back into his room, thinking that what he saw was only a dream.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Saying 'ja ne' to her teammates, Kotoha headed out of the door. The other shinkengers looked at the youngest with worried and curious looks. They saw how Kotoha would usually act shy but happy, but this behavior was more borderline as love-struck than anything else. They were worried because Kotoha was the youngest out of everyone in the group. However, they were also curious. They saw how she would go out during days off and wondered where she would go to. "Seems as though Kotoha has a boyfriend we don't know about," commented Mako.

"Eh," shouted Ryuunosuke and Chiaki while Takeru looked at Mako.

Kotoha, meanwhile, was far away from the dojo as she came towards the bay. There was Alata, sitting down on the grassy hill, waiting for her. Kotoha smiled happily as she raced forward and embraced Alata behind his back. Jumping slightly, Alata turned around and smiled at Kotoha, returning the embrace. "Genki desu ka," asked Alata.

"Hai," said Kotoha, "Genki desu! Anata wa?"

"Genki," said Alata, "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha as Alata lead them away from the bay.

"If I show you something, promise you won't tell a soul," said Alata.

"Promise," said Kotoha as she looked at Alata's serious face.

Alata smiled as he relaxed his muscles. Even though they were somewhere in a shady place, Kotoha could see that it was getting brighter. She was about to question what was going on with the lighting, but jumped slightly in shock as Alata glowed bright yellow. Suddenly, two pure white wings came out behind Alata's back, making Kotoha step back a bit more. "Gomen ne, Kotoha," said Alata, "Demo, I have been keeping a secret from you when we promised no secrets should be kept away from one another as little kids."

"Tenshi," gasped Kotoha.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**ohayo** - morning

**un**- yup

**are**** wa**** Alata**** desu**** ka?** – is that Alata?

**nani** – what?

**doko** – where?

**iie** - no

**demo** - but

**doushite** – why?

**doozo** – here you go/please

**arigatou** – thank you/thanks

**oishii**** desu**** ka?** – is it delicious?

**yokatta** - good

**konnichiwa** – afternoon/good afternoon

**dare**** desu ****ka?** – who are they?

**watashi ****no**** tomodachi**** desu** – these are my friends

**watashi**** wa**** Eri**** desu** – I am Eri

**watashi**** wa**** Moune**** desu** – I am Moune

**doozo**** yoroshiku** – how do you do?

**boku**** wa ****hyde** – I'm Hyde

**boku**** wa**** agri** – I'm Agri

**Kotoha**** desu**– I'm Kotoha

**wakatta**– we know

**hontoo**** desu**** ka?** – really?

**hai** - yes

**damare** – that's enough!

**konbonwa** – evening/good evening

**nanto** – how?

**genki**** desu**** ka?** – how are you?/are you alright?

**genki**** ja**** nai** – I'm not fine

**baka** - idiot

**neechan** – older sister

**ja ne** - see you later

**genki**** desu/genki** – I'm fine

**anata**** wa?** – and you?

**gomen**** ne** - sorry

**tenshi** - angel


	4. Chapter 3

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Kotoha looked at her friend. <span>Were <span>they actual wings? was the only thought Kotoha had. Alata looked nervously at Kotoha, for she wasn't saying anything. Here he was, showing his secret to Kotoha, and his best friend wasn't saying anything! The others were so going to kill him for revealing that they were angels to Kotoha. Well, mostly kill him for revealing that only HE was an angel. He tensed a bit as Kotoha walked over to him. "Kirei," said Kotoha.

"Eh," was the only thing Alata could say at this time.

"May I touch them," asked Kotoha.

"Ah, h-hai," said Alata.

Kotoha slowly placed a hand on his right wing, feeling the texture. A smile blossomed on her face at the touch of the wing. It felt soft, like the feather that she had. Alata did say that he got the feather for her as a present before she left to Kyoto. Retracting her hand, she smiled at Alata. Alata, not used to having someone touch his wings, even petting it slowly like a cat, fell into bliss. Kotoha's touch was very soft. He didn't notice his eyes were closed until he opened them to stare into Kotoha's brown eyes. He flushed a bit as he retracted his wings back into him. "You are not mad for keeping this a secret," asked Alata.

"Iie," said Kotoha, "I think I know why you kept it from me. Is this how you knew where I was? Following me back to the dojo?"

"Gomen ne," said Alata, "I wanted to protect you."

"Arigatou," said Kotoha.

"Well, you still have the day off," said Alata, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Aren't I always with you on my days off," teased Kotoha.

Alata laughed nervously. He didn't know why he was doing that lately, but the sight of Kotoha was different from his first sight of her. She looked more beautiful than ever in his mind. Alata held his hand out to Kotoha, smiling. Kotoha never knew why she would tease him and blush whenever his friends teased them being a couple. Hopefully, she will figure out what was going on later as she took Alata's hand with hers. The two friends walked down to a fancy place that they passed by the other time they were out and about. "H-Here," asked Kotoha, "Isn't this a bit fancy?"

"Let's sneak in then," said Alata.

Before Kotoha could protest, Alata led the way into the massive castle. Kotoha couldn't do anything as the two friends ended up in the lovely garden of the place, bypassing the guards easily. Looking around, Kotoha felt self-conscious, for she wasn't dressed as nicely as the people who were already inside having a party. Alata gave a reassured smile as they stood in front of a fountain. "Daijoubu," said Alata, "We'll go somewhere else for a quick bite before going back to the dojo."

"H-Hai," said Kotoha.

"Mite," said Alata as he turned Kotoha around.

Across from the huge garden-like area, beautiful scenery of the town was in front of them. Kotoha gasped in delight as she looked at the scene before her. Alata couldn't help it, but he kept on looking at Kotoha's face. Her eyes were lit up like a child that saw something magical. Her smile grew more as she looked at everything in front of her. Maybe the others were right that they were perfect for each other. Getting up the courage to ask Kotoha was going to be hard, but Alata never gave up. "Alata," said Kotoha, "Arigatou."

"Nani," asked Alata.

"For that night," said Kotoha, "I wouldn't have any courage to become a better Shinkenyellow without your words."

"Betsuni," said Alata, "I'm glad you aren't thinking badly about yourself, Kotoha."

It was later that afternoon that they snuck out of the castle. Alata and Kotoha walked down near the bay and decided to eat some ramen. They weren't expecting anything more as they ate delicious ramen, asking for a bit of more naruto with it. Before Kotoha left to walk back to the dojo, Alata pulled both of them aside, the sun setting. Alata looked nervous as the setting sun illuminated Kotoha. Kotoha didn't know what was going on as Alata produced a flower from behind his back. It was the same red flower that was in the gardens! Gasping in surprise, Kotoha looked at Alata in question. "Ano, Kotoha," started Alata.

"Nani," asked Kotoha.

"We've known each other for a long time, though it seems it hasn't for you," stuttered out Alata, "I mean, what I'm trying to ask is, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh," gasped Kotoha as she tried to understand what he was asking while she sorted out her beating heart.

"I-I know it is kind of stupid of me, but, I really like you a lot," said Alata, "And I just realized it."

"H-Hai," said a soft-spoken Kotoha.

"Nani," asked Alata as he couldn't hear the answer.

"Hai," said a smiling Kotoha, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Alata gave a smile at Kotoha before the two walked towards the dojo. Once they arrived at the dojo, Alata gave a small kiss on Kotoha's cheek and disappeared in red wind. Kotoha looked on as Alata disappeared, a happy dreamy smile on her face. Giggling a bit to herself, she walked into the dojo, where the others were waiting for her. Stopping in the front room, her smile slipped out. "Konbonwa minna-san," said Kotoha.

"Konbonwa, Kotoha," said Takeru.

"Is there something wrong," asked Kotoha.

"Why did you tell us that you had a boyfriend," asked Mako as she led Kotoha to sit next to her.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "How did you know that I had a boyfriend not just a minute ago?"

"Minutes ago," chorused everyone who thought she had one a long time ago.

"H-Hai," said Kotoha, "His name is Alata."

"Doesn't matter," said Chiaki, "You can't see him."

"Nani," gasped out Kotoha, "Doushite?"

"Kotoha," said Ryuunosuke, "We have a duty to Tono-sama! We cannot have distractions like this get in the way of fighting Gedoushu!"

"D-Demo," started Kotoha as she heard her heart break.

"Iie," said Chiaki, "You don't want him to get hurt like what happened to my friends."

Kotoha nodded her head slowly. She knew that Alata could take care of himself, but she promised not to spill any of his secrets. Kotoha slowly got up from her seat and walked to her room. Meanwhile, Mako rounded around, glaring a bit at Ryuunosuke and Chiaki. Takeru was still sitting down, digesting what ever will happen now. "Chiaki! Ryuunosuke," said Mako, "Shouldn't we let Kotoha figure out for herself that it would be safer for her to not date for a while?"

"She needed to know the truth now, Mako," said Chiaki.

"She is just confused and will snap out of it," said Ryuunosuke.

"You two are complete baka," said Mako, "Hurting Kotoha like that!"

"Our duty is to Tono-sama," said Ryuunosuke, "And we have to do our duty without distractions."

"Takeru," said Mako as she turned to Takeru.

Chiaki and Ryuunosuke also turned to Takeru for advice. They didn't like being accused of hurting their teammate, but it was necessary. If the Gedoushu got wind of them having outside distractions, they could use them against the Shinkengers. Takeru was silent as ever. On one hand, he didn't want to hurt Kotoha's feelings. On the other, he also knew the risks of having outside distractions. As Mako addressed Takeru, Takeru looked at his remaining teammates. "We will give Kotoha time to sort this out. However, I highly think that she should break up with this Alata boy before both gets hurt from the Gedoushu," said a calm Takeru.

"Hai, Tono-sama," said Ryuunosuke.

"Un," nodded Chiaki.

"Hai," said a solemn Mako as she left the front room area.

Mako walked out and went into Kotoha's room where she could hear some sniffling. Mako went towards Kotoha and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning around to see Mako, Kotoha wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and cried. It was only just minutes that she realized she liked Alata too. Breaking up with him would become hard as hot tears could be felt on her cheek. Mako could feel the hot tears on her neck as she pushed Kotoha slightly away and wiped some tears away from Kotoha's cheek. "I tried to let you keep dating Alata, but it was no use," said Mako.

"What did Tono-sama say," asked a sniffling Kotoha.

"To let you make your own decision, but highly recommends you to break it off with Alata before you two get hurt from the Gedoushu," said Mako.

"If Tono-sama wishes it," started Kotoha.

"Iie," said a soft Mako, "It will be whatever you decide."

Mako stayed near Kotoha as Kotoha silently cried to sleep. She couldn't understand what was so bad of Kotoha to be near Alata. All they had to do was be careful. As Kotoha fell asleep, Mako silently walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to the two, Alata heard every word said by Kotoha and the others in the dojo. "I just got you back, Kotoha," said Alata, "I'll fight to keep you as my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**kirei** – beautiful

**hai**– yes

**iie** – no

**gomen ****ne** – sorry

**arigatou** – thank you/thanks

**daijoubu** – I'm alright/it's alright

**mite** – look

**nani** – what?

**betsuni** – don't worry about it

**ano** – um

**konbonwa**** minna-san** – good evening everyone

**doushite** – why?

**tono-sama** – lord

**demo** – but

**baka** – idiot

**un** – yup


	5. Chapter 4

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Kotoha woke up the next day. She remembered that Alata and she was a couple, but memories of the night before made her frown. Only Mako was supporting her to be with Alata while the others were telling her to break up with him on after a day. It was even less than a day. However, she knew that he would get hurt if the Gedoushu would ever find out about Alata and she being together. Kotoha got up and saw that Mako came back into her room and slept next to her. Smiling to herself, she shook Mako awake. "Mako-chan," said a soft-spoken Kotoha.<p>

"Ah, Kotoha," said Mako as she yawned, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai," said Kotoha, "D-Demo, I still don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you," asked Mako.

"To not let him go," said a soft-spoken Kotoha.

"Then, do what your heart asys, Kotoha," said Mako, "I'll support you. I'm sure Jii will too."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan," said Kotoha as she hugged Mako.

Mako smiled as she returned the hug. Last night was very emotional for Kotoha, but hopefully, the others would not tear these two apart. As Mako and Kotoha got ready for the day, they didn't realize that Chiaki and Ryuunosuke would make sure that Alata will stay away from Kotoha. If only they knew where Alata lived, then they would proceed to tell him what they really feel. Takeru was not in on this plan, but felt that something big will happen soon. However, they just missed an opportunity to wake up on time and follow Mako and Kotoha out. "Are you going to visit him," asked Mako.

"Un," said Kotoha, "Do you want to come along?"

"Ah," said Mako, "Iie. I would be like a third wheel."

"I'm sure his friends will be there as well," said Kotoha.

"If you are sure," said Mako, "Alright. I would like to talk to Alata on dating you though."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "You don't have to be protective of me, Mako-chan."

"You are like an imouto that I never had, Kotoha," confessed Mako, "So of course I'm going to be protective of you!"

Kotoha smiled at the declaration as Mako and she headed out of the dojo. The only one who was awake was Takeru. He knew that Kotoha would not break up with Alata, but until Kotoha's heart is hurt, he will not do anything to this boy. The sun was shining as Kotoha and Mako talked about anything and everything that was on their minds. Mako was very curious about this Alata person and aksed a lot of questions. When they arrived at the park, Kotoha did not see any signs of Alata. She, however, saw Moune and Eri running towards her and smiling. "Omedetou gozaimasu," shouted the two as they hugged Kotoha.

"Nani," asked Kotoha.

"Alata told us that you two are together," said an excited Eri.

"And kind of overheard your conversation with your tomodachi," said a serious Moune.

"Never break up," cried the two girls.

"And how would Alata know what we were talking about," asked Mako, finally revealing herself.

"Ah," said Kotoha, "Gomen ne. This is Mako. Mako-chan, the person in pink is Eri and the person in yellow is Moune. Alata no tomodachi desu."

"Yoroshiku,' said Mako.

"Yoroshiku," said Eri.

"Why are you here," asked Moune.

"Just to talk," said Mako.

"Onegai," said Kotoha, "Let's not fight."

The three girls nodded their heads as they heard the distress in Kotoha's voice. They did not want to ruin the happy occasion. Deciding that Mako was not going to tear their friends apart, Eri and Moune dragged Kotoha and Mako towards the picnic area where they spotted three boys. Eri pointed out that the person in blue was Hyde while Moune pointed out that the person in black was her niichan, Agri. Mako nodded her head as she looked at the last guy, Alata wearing red. Alata smiled as he came over and embraced Kotoha. "Ohayo, Kotoha," said Alata.

"Ohayo," said Kotoha, 'Meet Mako-neechan, Alata!"

Mako felt happiness fill her up. It was the first time she heard Kotoha call her neechan over the times they fought Gedoushu together. She knew that they started to come closer together after the incident with the little kids' incident. That one gave her shivers whenever she saw the little kids crying. Kotoha grew to be a little sister to her, and she would protect her, even if it is her heart. "Hajimemashite," said Alata, "Boku wa Alata."

"Watashi wa Mako," said Mako, "Yoroshiku."

"Agri and Hyde set up some food for a picnic," said Alata, "Would you like to join us?"

"Ah, hai," said Mako as she sat next to Kotoha.

"We were so happy to know that Alata finally admit to liking Kotoha," said Eri to Mako.

"Eh," questioned Mako.

"Did you know that Alata and Kotoha actually met when they were little kids," questioned Eri, ignoring Mako's questioning look and looking at the couple eating.

"Hontoo," asked Mako.

"Hai, demo Kotoha doesn't remember any of it. Alata's feelings have grown ever since Kotoha was around," said Eri, "When she left with her neechan, Alata couldn't stop thinking about how she was or if she was happy."

"I never realized that it was that long,' said Mako.

Mako looked on as the couple as they started to laugh and joke around, not having a care in the world. She smiled as Kotoha turned and looked at Mako. Ignoring a pouting Alata, Kotoha gave some food to Mako and said to eat it all. Mako laughed as she commented that Kotoha sounded like the older one of them. Alata couldn't help it but smile at the sister moment between Mako and Kotoha. While the seven were having fun and eating, they didn't realize that two of the Shinkengers were lurking around the park. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were sulking together as Takeru told them that Mako and Kotoha went out. They missed their chance to find this Alata person and tell him not to come near their teammate. Hearing laughter, they walked over and hid in a bush, spying on the group. However, what they thought was a happy moment, the scene before them put them in anger. "Are wa Mako to Kotoha desu ka," questioned Ryuunosuke.

"Un," said Chiaki, "Looks like they are eating with Alata and some of his friends."

"What should we do, Chiaki," asked Ryuunosuke.

"I guess we tell Alata to not come near Kotoha again," said Chiaki.

"Demo, Mako," started Ryuunosuke.

"Mako should know better to let Kotoha be with someone who would get hurt, regardless of Kotoha's feelings," said Chiaki.

'I hope we are doing the right thing," said Ryuunosuke as he stood up.

"Me too," said a doubtful but prideful Chiaki.

The group gasped in shock when they saw Alata fall to the ground by someone in the vicinity. Upon looking where the fist came from, Mako and Kotoha gasped in realization. The two have been found out by Chiaki and Ryuunosuke who were dead sent on breaking Kotoha and Alata up. Kotoha was about to run towards Alata when Mako grabbed her arm to stop her. She shook her head when Kotoha looked back and turned to watch the scene unfold. "Anata wa Alata desu ka," asked Ryuunosuke.

"Hai," said Alata, "Anatatachi wa?"

"Chiaki," said Chiaki.

"Ryuunosuke," said Ryuunosuke.

"Why did you punch me," asked Alata.

"We are not happy that Kotoha and you are together," said Chiaki.

"You are a cause of distraction to Kotoha," said Ryuunosuke.

"Distraction," chorused Alata and his friends.

"Hai," said Ryuunosuke, "She should not have any distractions at all! Her duty is to Tono-sama!"

"Ryuunosuke," shouted Mako, having enough of the same excuses from last night, "Damare!"

"Mako-chan," said Chiaki, "We'll talk later in the dojo."

"Stay away from Kotoha," chorused Chiaki and Ryuunosuke.

"Iie," said Alata.

"Nani," questioned Ryuunosuke.

"Watashi wa Kotoha ga suki da ne," exclaimed Alata, "I will not stay away from her!"

"Alata," said Kotoha.

Chiaki and Ryuunosuke looked at each other before looking at Alata. With one more punch to Alata's face, the two dragged Mako and Kotoha away. Kotoha looked back with sadness as the others helped Alata up from the punch. Chiaki was forceful as he turned Kotoha's head back forward. When the foru got back to the dojo, Jii was looking at the four with curiosity. He wasn't in the dojo when they had an argument. As of now, he saw that Mako was angry, Kotoha was on the verge to tears, and Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were silent. "Baka," shouted Mako at Ryuunosuke and Chiaki.

"Baka ja nai," said Chiaki, "Just protecting Kotoha."

"I was going to question Alata later on, but you two just stepped up and did that," shouted Mako.

"Mako-chan," questioned Kotoha.

"And what I saw," said a now solemn Mako, "Is that I approve of Alata more than ever."

"What is going on," questioned Jii.

"Kotoha has found a significant other," said Takeru next to Jii, "And while I do not approve of it, I will stay out of this. However, Chiaki and Ryuunosuke went and did their own plan to keep this Alata person away from Kotoha."

Kotoha didn't reply as she heard everything Chiaki and Ryuunosuke said. She also heard Takeru's words. It was her fault that their team was fighting amongst themselves, or so that's what she believes. Yelling at them all to stop, she ran straight into her room and started to cry. She knew in her heart that she and Alata should be together, whether or not of the dangers, but she couldn't handle everyone arguing. A knock came at the door as Kotoha said that they can come in. Jii walked in after reprimanding the team that Kotoha is a big girl who can make her own decisions. "Daijoubu," questioned Jii.

"Iie," said Kotoha, "I can't handle them fighting over something like this."

"Well, you are a big girl, Kotoha," said Jii, "And decisions can be hard, such as these. However, I think that you can make a plan of action on your own."

"A plan of my own," questioned Kotoha.

"Just think about it," said Jii, "And of course, I support you falling in love, Kotoha."

Kotoha was left alone after Jii said those last words. She smiled as a plan formulated in her mind. She will tell only Mako that she will still see Alata, but tell her that she plans to deceive her other teammates of breaking up with Alata. She knew that she shouldn't deceive her teammates, but hopefully, they will calm down and realize that her happiness should count for something too. "I hope you are alright, Alata," said Kotoha, "We'll find a way to be together secretly."

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**daijoubu** – are you alright?

**hai** - yes

**demo** - but

**arigatou** – thank you

**un** - yup

**iie** - no

**imouto** – little sister

**omedetou**** gozaimasu** - congratulations

**nani** - what

**tomodachi** – friend/friends

**gomen****ne** - sorry

**Alata**** no ****tomodachi**** desu** – these are Alata's friends

**yoroshiku**- short for 'doozo yoroshiku', meaning how do you do?

**onegai** - please

**ohayo** - morning

**neechan** – older sister

**hajimemashite** – nice to meet you

**boku**** wa ****Alata** – I'm Alata

**watashi**** wa ****Mako** – I'm Mako

**hontoo**– really?

**are ****wa**** Mako**** to ****Kotoha**** desu ****ka?** – is that Mako and Kotoha?

**anata**** wa ****Alata**** desu ****ka?** – are you Alata?

**anatatachi**** wa?** – and you guys are?

**tono-sama** - lord

**damare** – that's enough

**watashi**** wa**** Kotoha**** ga**** suki**** da ****ne** – I like Kotoha a lot/I love Kotoha

**baka** - idiot

**baka ****ja ****nai** – I'm not an idiot!


	6. Chapter 5

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Kotoha woke up the next day, her plan set in her mind. She knew that if she was going to appease her teammates and Alata, she had to lie. Even though she didn't want to hide something big like this from her Tono-sama, she hoped that it would be enough to get Chiaki and Ryuunosuke off of her back. Kotoha sighed as she thought about what she was willing to do to be with Alata. Only Mako and Jii will know that she will be out with Alata during her days off in secret. Kotoha sighed once more and started her day. Stepping out of her bedroom, she bumped into Mako. "Mako-neechan," said Kotoha.<p>

"Kotoha," said Mako, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," said Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," asked Mako.

"Mako-nee," started Kotoha, "I've decided t-to lie to the o-others."

"Doushite," asked Mako.

"I am just tired of choosing between our group and Alata," said Kotoha, "With this, Chiaki and Ryuunosuke would be appeased while in secret, I can be happy to date Alata."

Mako looked at Kotoha with worry in her eyes. She could feel that Kotoha was torn between teammates and her love life. Mako smiled softly and hugged Kotoha. She would keep her secret, hoping that in the end, Kotoha and Alata would be together in the open. Jii appeared to see Kotoha and Mako hugging, wondering what was going on. He decided not to disturb the two as he tried to sneak away. However, Kotoha spotted Jii and motioned him to come over. "Mako," said Jii, "Kotoha. Ohayo."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said the girls.

"Why are you in the hallway," questioned Jii.

"Kotoha has a plan that may involve us two to help," said Mako.

"Oh," questioned a curious Jii.

"Hai," said Kotoha, "I will tell them all that I am breaking up with Alata."

"Demo," started Jii.

"It's after Kotoha tells the teammates that she will break up with Alata, she dates him in secret instead."

"Sou ka," said Jii.

Jii didn't feel right lying to Takeru, but he also didn't want to see Kotoha sad. Jii, with all of his wisdom, said that it was a good plan, yet he knew that there will be something foul in the making later on. He just hopes that it doesn't befall on the young couple. Kotoha, Mako, and Jii all walked into the living room to see Takeru, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke sitting around. All three looked up to see Kotoha with a heartbroken face and Jii and Mako with neutral faces. Takeru knew that something was up, but decided to see how this will play out. "Tono-sama," said Kotoha, "I have decided to break up with Alata."

"Ah," said Takeru, not commenting that this was a bit fast for a decision.

"Yokatta," said Chiaki.

"Kotoha," said Ryuunosuke, "I'm glad that you saw that your duty to Tono-sama is greater than love."

"Ryuunosuke," started Mako, but was stopped by Kotoha.

"Ah," said Kotoha, "H-hai."

Kotoha looked down as she said that. Mako looked a bit put-out but knew that Kotoha was just playing with fire. Hopefully, things will be alright for Alata and Kotoha. Kotoha excused herself and walked out of the dojo. The only person that she needed to talk to was Alata. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke would have gone with Kotoha, but Mako stood in front of the door and shook her head. If these two wanted Kotoha to break up, then at least the two will do will trust her. "We need proof, Mako," said Chiaki.

"You will leave Kotoha alone," said Mako.

While that was going on, Kotoha was at the park, waiting for Alata. She heard footsteps and looked to see Alata arriving. She winced slightly at the black eye that he sported from the day before. Kotoha ran towards Alata and threw her arms around him. Alata was surprised but hugged back as tightly. Alata let go of Kotoha and smiled down at her. Kotoha gathered her courage and told Alata her plan. "Eh," questioned Alata, "You want to lie to your teammates?"

"Hai," said Kotoha, "It was my fault that you got hurt yesterday."

"Daijoubu," said Alata, "You don't have to lie to them."

"D-demo," started Kotoha, "I-I just want to appease everyone."

"Kotoha-chan," said Alata, "I will always love you, even if we decide to break up for the sake of your teammates."

"Onegai," said Kotoha, "At least try this plan?"

Alata hesitated. He knew that it will crash and burn around them, but looking at Kotoha's desperate look, Alata nodded his head. Kotoha smiled sweetly at him, making his heart soar again. Alata, however, said that he will tell his friends about it. Kotoha nodded and kissed his cheek in 'thanks.' Alata got flustered as he smiled at Kotoha. After all, it was just them at the park. "Where are Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde," asked Kotoha.

"Ah," said Alata, "They are at a new living place we have. Do you want to see?"

"New living place," questioned Kotoha.

"Hai," said Alata, "I accidentally showed myself to a little boy. He lives with his father, and we are now living with them."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha.

However, Alata didn't answer anymore as he pulled Kotoha out of the park. Both spent time walking and admiring the spring air. Alata looked to see Kotoha wasn't depressed as she looked in awe at the beautiful Sakura trees. Alata knew that he would do anything for her in that instant. As they came to a walkway with full of trees, Kotoha saw a huge place right on the end. Alata said that it was just living space, but what she saw was a mansion! The two walked into the building and opened a door to see everyone doing their own thing. "Tadaima," called Alata while leading Kotoha in.

"Alata," called a boy.

"Ah, Nozomu," said Alata, "This is…"

"Kotoha-chan," called an excited Eri as she dragged Kotoha in.

"Dare," questioned Nozomu.

"Nozomu," said Agri, "Meet Kotoha."

"She's Alata's girlfriend," piped up Moune.

"EH," exclaimed Nozomu as he looked between a flustered Alata and a blushing Kotoha.

"Kotoha-chan," said Hyde, "This is our friend, Nozomu."

"Doozo yoroshiku," bowed Kotoha.

"Doozo yoroshiku," bowed Nozomu before turning to Alata, "Hontou desu ka?"

"Ah," said Alata, "Hai."

Nozomu kept on staring at the flustered couple while they all sat around the table. Moune asked Kotoha who the two were that punched Alata the other day. Nozomu looked on questioning, but the others didn't pay attention. Kotoha sighed sadly as she told them all that the two were Chiaki and Ryuunosuke, her teammates. Hyde had a stern look on his face as he contemplated what he heard. Agri wanted to go and punch them to see how they liked it. However, Kotoha pleaded to just ignore that. The others looked on questioning as Alata smiled and nodded. "Doushite," cried out Eri.

"Because, they now believe that Alata and I have broken up," said Kotoha.

"EH," cried out the four as Nozomu still had a curious look on his face.

"Kotoha came up of a plan to date in secret while her teammates believe that she has broken up with me," said Alata.

"Demo," started Moune, "Wouldn't that be too troublesome?"

"It is," said Kotoha as she smiled a reassured smile.

"Then why smile," asked Agri.

"Daijoubu," said Kotoha, "This is my decision to appease my teammates while still find happiness with Alata. I'm sure that when everything is over, they will let me date Alata in the open."

"I hope that you are right," said Hyde.

It was almost late afternoon as Kotoha played cards with Nozomu and the others. Alata, however, was looking all over for something. When the cards were laid down, it wasn't a card at all but Alata's henshin and attack cards. Eri, Agri, Hyde, Nozomu, and Moune looked on in shock and panic as Kotoha picked up one of the cards. Alata looked at the table and was panicking. Apparently, Kotoha knew he was an angel, but she didn't know that she was also a Sentai warrior like her. "Kore wa nan desku ka," questioned Kotoha.

"Ah," started Hyde.

"It's my card," said Alata, "I was making cards for some fun."

"Crash Thunder," questioned Kotoha.

"Betsuni," said Hyde.

"Demo," started a curious Kotoha.

Before anyone could come up with an answer, they were saved by Kotoha's device, the shodophone. Kotoha flipped it open and answered the call. The others heard the voice of Mako telling her that a Gedoushu was on the loose. Kotoha nodded her head as she said she would be there as soon as she can. Turning around, Kotoha hoped that no one heard her. Alata smiled and said that he would lead her out. As Kotoha kissed his cheek once more, Alata looked on to see Kotoha running towards where the others would be. He sighed a bit, wanting to go and watch over her, but it was not the case. He went back up and was hounded by the others. "Alata," said Moune.

"You have to be careful," said Eri.

"Gomen ne," said an embarrass Alata as he continued his day with the others, the last thought was about Kotoha and her fight.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**Tono-sama** – lord

**neechan/nee**– older sister

**ohayo/ohayo**** gozaimasu**– good morning

**daijoubu**– are you alright/it's going to be fine/I'm fine

**doushite**– why

**hai**– yes

**demo**– but

**sou****ka**– I see

**yokatta**– good

**onegai**– please

**tadaima**– I'm home!

**dare**– who?

**doozo**** yoroshiku**– how do you do?

**hontou**** desu**** ka**– really?

**kore ****wa**** nan ****desu**** ka**– what is this?

**betsuni**– don't worry about it

**gomen**** ne**– sorry


	7. Chapter 6

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since Kotoha made the decision to date Alata while lying to her teammates. It has also happened to be a few days later that their newest arrival, Genta, revealed to be another Shinkenger. Now that everything is settled down, Kotoha was getting ready for another date with Alata. Mako was in her room, pulling a yellow dress out for Kotoha to wear. When the two girls were done, Mako helping of course, Kotoha snuck out of the dojo. However, luck was not on her side when Genta saw her sneaking out. "Where's Kotoha going," he questioned to himself.<p>

Kotoha, meanwhile, walked towards the park. She smiled to herself as she thought of what Alata would be planning for the day. Alata, however, was having a bit of a trouble. He couldn't de-transform! Alata was being frantic as he tried everything he could to de-transform before he got ready for his date. Eri and Moune were trying to help Alata while Hyde was thinking on why it was happening. Agri gripped his seat while Nozomu tried to get his father out. "We can always tell Kotoha that Alata caught a cold," suggested Moune after she tried to help.

"Iie," said Alata, "I'm not going to lie to Kotoha."

"Demo, Alata," tried to reason Eri.

"Gah," said Alata, "Kotoha and I were going on a romantic picnic today!"

Eri and Moune tried to console Alata. However, this was just the case. They couldn't tell Kotoha that they were Goseigers and angels. Eri and Moune looked at Hyde and Agri as they tried to come up with something. Alata couldn't be seen, for his attacks and his transformation was out of whack from a monster they were dealing with. It wasn't like Gedoushu that the Shinkengers were fighting. Alata sighed pitifully when he thought about what he wanted to try: his first kiss with Kotoha. "We just have to tell her that you got sick, Alata," said Agri.

"I'll go and meet up with her," said Moune.

"Me too," said Eri.

As Moune and Eri left a transformed Alata behind with the others, Kotoha arrived at where Alata said they would be meeting. She sat down on the bench and waited. A couple of minutes later, she was surprise to see Moune and Eri running towards her. Kotoha stood up and tilted her head in a confused way. "What's wrong," asked Kotoha.

"Alata couldn't come today," said Moune.

"Doushite," questioned Kotoha.

"He caught a cold," Eri said quickly.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "Should I go over there and nurse him?"

"Iie, iie," said Moune, "Hyde and Agri are taking care of him. He sent us to make sure that you have a fun day off!"

"Sou ka," said Kotoha while smiling.

"Un," said Eri, "He loves you a lot!"

"Eri," said Moune.

"Ah," said Eri while Kotoha was blushing.

Moune and Eri looked at each other and grabbed Kotoha's arm. Kotoha smiled as the three girls walked down to the shopping district. While they were out shopping and having fun, Genta was looking out in space. Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, Takeru, and Mako looked at Genta with worry. It was a very weird thing for Genta to be very quiet. "Genta," said Takeru, "Daijoubu?"

"Ah," said a snapped out Genta, "Hai. Demo…"

"Nani," questioned Mako.

"I saw Kotoha leave the dojo," said Genta.

"Ah," said Chiaki, "She always leaves the dojo when there is a day off."

"Demo," started Genta, "She was dressed up very prettily, like she was getting ready for a date."

"NANI," questioned all the shinkengers, Mako playing pretend.

"Hai," said Genta.

"I hope that she isn't with that Alata kid," said Chiaki.

"Kotoha already said that she broke up with him," defended Mako.

Genta looked back and forth as Takeru just sighed once more. Genta went towards Takeru and asked what it was all about. Takeru told Genta that Kotoha found a boyfriend a while back. Genta commented that Kotoha was lucky to have a boyfriend. However, Takeru brought down Genta's smile as he told Genta that Chiaki and Ryuunosuke told Kotoha to stop seeing him, due to the dangers of the Gedoushu. "Eh," questioned Genta.

"Ah," said Takeru.

"Demo, Kotoha should be happy, right Take-chan," questioned Genta.

"Sou, sou," said Mako as she heard the claim from Genta.

"We've been over this," said Chiaki, "It's best for Kotoha not to be involved!"

"What does Take-chan think," questioned Genta.

"Tono-sama stayed out of this," said Ryuunosuke.

"Ah," nodded Takeru.

Genta gaped at Takeru while the others started to argue once more about Ktooha and Alata. As the argument was going back and forth with no one winning, Kotoha was having fun trying on new clothes with Moune and Eri. Kotoha, although, wanted to check up on Alata. Moune and Eri said that Alata would be alright with Hyde, Nozomu, and Agri. When they heard a sound, Moune and Eri winced. Kotoha looked at the two with curiosity, but Eri dragged Kotoha somewhere that had a pretty yellow top while Moune answered the call. "Hyde," said Moune, "Kotoha was still with us!"

"Gomen ne," said Hyde, "However, the monster showed itself again."

"Ah," said Moune, "We'll be there."

"Try to get rid of Kotoha too," said Agri as all of them hung up.

"Nani," questioned Kotoha as she and Eri came back.

"Ah," said Moune, "O-niichan wanted some medicine for Alata. I need Eri's help in finding it."

"I can help too," said Kotoha.

"Iie," said Eri, "I'm sure you want to shop some more to look your best when you and Alata kiss!"

"Eri," stated Moune.

"K-kiss," squeaked out a red Kotoha.

Eri apologized as Moune sighed. Both of them bowed and excused themselves to go and get the medicine, leaving Kotoha all alone. It was about two hours since Kotoha was out of the dojo and a couple of minutes since Moune and Eri left. Kotoha decided that it was time to head back to the dojo with her shopping bags. Some of the tings she bought were for Mako, Jii, and all of her teammates. Hopefully, her birthday would be a day for her to actually have a good birthday. Kotoha smiled just thinking about her birthday as she set back to the dojo. It was then that a voice called out. "Kotoha-chan," called Alata as he ran towards her.

"Alata," called a happy Kotoha.

"Gomen ne," said Alata.

"Daijoubu," said Kotoha, "Moune and Eri said that you had a cold. Genki desu ka?"

"Ah, chotto desu," said Alata, "Demo, I just had to see you."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "You should be resting!"

"Betsuni," said Alata, "And next time we'll definitely do what I planned!"

"Hai," nodded Kotoha.

Alata, being a gentleman, carried most of Kotoha's shopping bag, which wasn't that much. Kotoha and Alata laughed as they talked about anything and everything, going towards the dojo. When they stopped slightly near the dojo, Kotoha took her bags from Alata. Alata sighed as it was a bit short of their time together. He blamed it all on the monster he and the other Goseigers were fighting, though Kotoha didn't need to know that. "I shall see you later," asked Alata.

"Un," said Kotoha, "Ja ne, Alata."

"Ja," said Alata as Kotoha kissed his cheek and went back into the dojo.

Kotoha sighed a bit sadly when she neared the dojo door though. She thought it would be the time to get her first kiss with Alata, but it was not meant to be. As she went through the door, she saw Mako, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke glaring at each other. She also saw Takeru sighing every once in a while with Genta having a confused expression. Kotoha, with her bags, went into the room. "Tadaima," said Kotoha.

"Kotoha," said the others.

"Good," sighed Chiaki, "You weren't secretly going to meet with Alata."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha.

"Genta saw you go out," said Mako as she took the shopping bags from Kotoha.

"Kotoha-chan," said Genta, "You bought all of this?"

"Ah," said Kotoha, 'Hai. I bought something for each of you."

Kotoha grabbed into one of the bags and produced some things for everyone. It was little trinkets, but they gladly accepted them from their teammate, now little sister to them all. Kotoha smiled as she left the room with her bags, Mako right behind her. Mako knew that this was not something Alata would do as a date. As Mako went into the room, she asked Kotoha what happened. "Ano," started Kotoha, "Alata caught a cold. And he couldn't call me because of the others."

"So you have been shopping alone all this time," questioned Mako.

"Iie," said Kotoha, "Alata sent Moune-chan and Eri-chan to hang out with me!"

"That's sweet of him," said Mako as she hugged Kotoha and left the room.

"I hope that my birthday would be best," said Kotoha as she proceeded to place her belongings into the closet.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**iie** – no

**demo**– but

**doushite**– why

**sou ****ka**– I see

**un**– yup

**daijoubu**– are you alright?

**hai**– yes

**nani**– what

**sou,**** sou**– yes, yes

**tono-sama**– lord

**gomen ****ne**– sorry

**o-niichan**– older brother

**genki**** desu**** ka**– are you fine?

**chotto ****desu**– a little bit

**betsuni**– don't worry about it

**ja**** ne/ja**– see you later

**tadaima**– I'm home

**ano**– um…


	8. Chapter 7

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>"Takeru," said Mako, "I think we should have Alata and his friends over for Kotoha's birthday."<p>

"NANI," shouted Chiaki and Ryuunosuke as they dropped some decorations on the floor.

Mako was contemplating on what would be the best gift for Kotoha. Ever since she knew that Kotoha and Alata were still seeing each other, Mako thought it would be great for Alata and his friends to be over for the celebration. So, bringing her courage up, Mako told Takeru what she thought. Takeru and Genta were helping with putting the streamers up when Mako said that statement. As Takeru was about to comment, Chiaki and Ryuunosuke came in with other decorations and dropped them on the floor in surprise and anger. "Mako," said Ryuunosuke, "We do not need any more people for this party!"

"Ryuunosuke is right," said Chiaki.

"Demo," piped Mako, "Kotoha would be very happy to see Alata again. She has been ever so depressed."

"Hontou," questioned Genta.

"Hai," said Mako, "I could still hear her cry a bit ever since she broke up with him."

"Absolutely NOT," proclaimed Chiaki.

"Tono-sama," implored Ryuunosuke, "Don't invite those people!"

"Takeru," said Mako, "Wouldn't you want Kotoha to be happy?"

"Take-chan," said Genta, "Let's go and invite these people!"

Takeru looked at the divider. On one hand, he was very protective of Kotoha, just like Chiaki and Ryuunosuke, but showed it on occasion. On the other hand, he wanted to make Mako happy ever since he figured out his feelings for her before Genta came into the picture. He also wanted to make Kotoha happy. So, if inviting Alata and his friends would make Kotoha happy, he would also be making Mako happy. He, however, was still distrustful to outsiders. Genta, Mako, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke waited as Takeru made his final decision. "Mako, you can invite Alata and his friends to the party," conceded Takeru.

"Hai," said a smiling Mako as she ran out of the dojo to find Alata-tachi.

"Takeru, you couldn't mean that," questioned Chiaki.

"Tono-sama, please reconsider," implored Ryuunosuke.

"Ah," said Genta, "I finally get to meet this Alata person! Yosh!"

While Takeru was keeping the peace in his decision, Mako was running around the park where Kotoha usually was. She searched all over until she arrived at a playground. There, she saw Alata with his friends and a little boy. Smiling at her accomplishment, Mako ran over and waved at them. Alata and the others were kind of worried about something but hid it well when they saw Mako coming over to them. "Mako-chan," said Eri as she waved back.

"Alata-tachi, come over to where Kotoha and I live for Kotoha's birthday party," said a smiling Mako.

"EH," chorused everyone, besides Alata who just smiled.

"Kotoha's birthday is tomorrow, and we were going to do a party," said Mako.

"But why invite us," questioned Hyde.

"Hai," said Agri, "Those teammates of yours said to stay away."

"Takeru," said Mako, "Said that it was alright to invite you for today."  
>"Takeru," questioned Moune.<p>

"Hai," said Mako, "He is Tono-sama."

"Ah," said Eri, "The one that that teammate said in the argument."

Mako nodded her head. She really hoped that Alata and they would come over for the party. Alata smiled and nodded his head to Mako, indicating that he would be there. The others weren't sure to go, but decided to nod their heads for Kotoha's sake. Mako smiled at the group until her shodophone rang. Mako answered and was told that a Gedoushu was running around near the pier. Mako nodded her head, hung up, bowed, and ran towards where the monster was. "Mou," said Moune, "Now what?"

"We shop for a present for Kotoha," cheered Eri.

"How come you didn't say anything, Alata," questioned Moune and Eri.

"I was planning to have a date with Kotoha later on," said Alata as he placed his hands into his pants' pockets, fingering something within.

"What does Kotoha like," questioned Nozomu.

"Come on o-niisan," said Moune as she and Eri dragged the guys, minus Alata away.

"Chotto matte," said Agri as he was being dragged, "Where are we going?"

"To shop for Kotoha's present," chorused the girls.

"How come Alata isn't going," questioned Hyde as they exited the park.

"He probably has something already," said Eri.

As Alata saw his friends going to the shopping district, Mako was transformed as Shinkenpink, fighting along side Kotoha, Shinkenyellow. The others were transformed as well and were fighting. The monster, however, got the better of them and targeted Takeru. Yet, Kotoha ran and stood in front of Takeru, getting the blunt of the attack, her soul extracted. The monster laughed as it left, leaving the others to mourn over the fallen Kotoha. While the others carried Kotoha away, Mako was the one who thought of Alata. She ran back to the park to see Alata almost leaving. "Chotto matte, Alata," shouted Mako.

"Mako-san," questioned Alata.

"Kotoha is in trouble," said Mako, "It would be better for you to be with her than her teammates now."

"EH," cried Alata as Mako dragged him to the dojo.

Mako and Alata arrived at the dojo where Kotoha was waking up from the brutal attack. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were about to chuck him out, have it not been for Mako shoving the two away and dragging Alata to sit next to Kotoha. Takeru looked at the young boy and decided not to comment. Genta was about to comment, but one look from Mako made him shut up. Kotoha smiled serenely and said that she was glad that it was only her who was affected. Takeru looked down as Kotoha closed her eyes once more. Chiaki ran out of the dojo with Ryuunosuke, Mako, and Takeru following him, leaving Alata and Genta with Kotoha. "Anata wa Alata desu ka," questioned Genta.

"Ah," said Alata, "Hai."

"Boku wa Genta desu," said Genta, "Wish I could have met you in better circumstances."

"Hai," said Alata as he placed his hand on Kotoha's hair.

"You do love her a lot," said an observed Genta.

"Hai," said Alata as he moved his hand in Kotoha's hair.

"Sa, I'll leave you two alone," said Genta as he stepped out, thinking of completing something that may save Kotoha.

"Kotoha," murmured Alata.

"Alata," whispered Kotoha as she barely opened her eyes once more.

"Hai," said Alata, "Mako-san brought me here."

"Gomen ne," said Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," said Alata, "You'll get better soon."

"Hai," said Kotoha as Alata stroked her hair.

It was the next day that everything was back to normal. Mako was dragging a well Kotoha out of her room. Kotoha was a bit disappointed that Takeru said that she didn't have a day off on her birthday, but didn't argue. When Mako came in, she had Kotoha put on something decent and dragged her out. Kotoha questioned Mako, but Mako was tight-lipped until they rounded a corner. "Tanjoubi omedetou," cried out the Shinkengers and the Goseigers.

"Alata, Eri, Moune, Hyde, Nozomu, Agri," said a smiling Kotoha.

"Mako invited us to celebrate with you," said Eri.

"Sou, sou," said a happy Moune.

"Come on Kotoha," said Mako, "I also had permission from Takeru. So thank him too."

"Arigatou," said Kotoha as she smiled at Takeru.

"Ah," said Takeru as he turned away.

"Take-chan," teased Genta, "You're blushing!"

"Damare," ordered Takeru.

Kotoha almost cried as she hugged Mako for getting Alata-tachi to the party. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke sighed as they saw how happy Kotoha was. However, they stood by their decision. They both knew that something was wrong with Alata-tachi, but they couldn't figure it out. Until then, they would play protective brother and make Kotoha not see Alata until the mystery is solved. Genta greeted everyone and produced a full platter of sushi. As everyone formed a small truce for the day and enjoyed the food, Alata pulled Kotoha away, making sure to have his present with him. "Alata-kun," questioned Kotoha.

"I wanted to give you your present alone," said a bashful Alata.

Kotoha smiled as Alata produced something small to Kotoha. Kotoha carefully unwrapped the present and opened it, revealing a heart-shape pendant. The pendant was attached to a silver necklace. Kotoha gasped in surprise and delight as she held the jewelry up to see closely. Alata smiled as he saw Kotoha's eyes lit up. Alata took the necklace from her and proceeded to tie it around her neck. "Do you like it," questioned Alata.

"Un," said Kotoha, "Arigatou!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Alata.

Before they knew it, Kotoha and Alata's faces began to get closer together. As the distance closed, their lips touched each other in a soft gentle kiss. Mako came out to tell them to come back, but stopped when she saw that Alata and Kotoha were kissing underneath the hallway lamp. Giggling to herself, she produced her shodophone and clicked the camera button, capturing Alata and Kotoha's first kiss. Mako then coughed a bit, breaking the kissing, blushing couple up. "Come on, Kotoha-chan," said Mako, "Alata! We're going to have a group picture before you five leave!"

"Coming," said the two as they went back inside.

"Kirei," said Eri as she saw the necklace, "Alata gave that to you?"

"Un," nodded Kotoha.

As the day ended with a group photo, Kotoha smiled as she closed the door to her room. She could still feel the tingle of her first kiss with Alata and smiled. Mako knocked on the door and entered, seeing a smiling Kotoha. "Kotoha-chan," said Mako.

"Mako-nee," said Kotoha, 'Arigatou!"

"I have another surprise for you," said Mako as she produced the shodophone.

Kotoha, with a curious look, went forward and gasped, a blush forming. Mako had shown the picture of Alata and her kissing! As Mako giggled, Kotoha closed the door behind Mako. She and Mako would be spending the night talking and having a girl's night in.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**nani** – what

**demo** – but

**hontou** – really?

**hai** – yes

**tono-sama/tono** – my lord/lord

**o-niisan** – older brother

**chotto**** matte** – wait a moment

**anata**** wa ****Alata ****desu ****ka?** – are you Alata?

**boku**** wa**** Genta**** desu** – I'm Genta.

**gomen**** ne** – sorry

**daijoubu** – it's alright

**tanjoubi**** omedetou** – Happy birthday!

**sou,**** sou** – yes, yes

**arigatou** – thank you/thanks

**damare** – that's enough

**Alata-tachi** – Alata and group

**kirei** – beautiful/pretty

**un** – yup

**nee** – short for 'older sister'


	9. Chapter 8

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Kotoha came back from her snowy date with Alata. Mako was waiting with decorations on the front door as Kotoha came. The two smiled as they both went into the dojo area and started to help decorate for the Christmas season. Alata already gave Kotoha her gift as they kissed and parted ways after bringing Kotoha home. Mako was itching to go and talk with Kotoha, but she knew that it would just have to wait until tonight. "Kotoha," said Chiaki, "You're late."<p>

"Gomen ne," said Kotoha.

"Where did you go," asked Genta.

"Ah," said Kotoha, "To get more ornaments!"

"EH," questioned everyone as they looked from Kotoha's bag to the Christmas ornaments they already have.

Kotoha smiled as she pulled out one of Alata's gifts. The ornament had little angel feathers decorated around a sky blue orb. Mako commented on how pretty it was while the others nodded their heads. They needed different types of ornaments for the big tree that Genta got for their home. They didn't call it the dojo anymore since living in it for a couple of months. Mako pulled out one that had pink feathers and placed it on the tree. The tree was also coming along nicely. After the last ornament and tinsel were put on the tree, Mako pulled Kotoha to her as Genta lit the tree up. "Merry Christmas," cried a happy Genta.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," chorused the others.

"Kotoha, let's go and finish wrapping up gifts for the boys," said Mako as she lead Kotoha down to her room.

The guys scratched their heads in curiosity. It seemed as though Mako took on the role of older sister to Kotoha. Leaving the girls alone, the guys decided to head out for some Christmas shopping of their own. The last thing they heard was Mako squealing over something. Indeed, Mako was squealing over a beautiful hair piece that Alata had given to Kotoha after their first snow date. The hair piece was yellow and was the shape of a flower. Kotoha smiled shyly at Mako as Mako helped place the clip on her hair. "Kirei," said Mako.

"Mako-nee," said Kotoha, "You have presents for Gen-san, Ryuu-san, and Chiaki-san, but nothing for Tono-sama?"

"Ano," said Mako, "I was thinking of giving him something."

"Eh," questioned Kotoha as she saw Mako blushing.

"I want it to be special," said Mako.

"Mako-nee," said Kotoha, "Do you like Tono-sama?"

"Shhh," said Mako as she blushed more.

Kotoha giggled as she saw Mako blushing more, trying not to convince herself of her own feelings. Kotoha wanted to get her sister with Tono-sama, thinking up of a plan to help. Mako finally pulled her emotions back in as her face cooled down. Kotoha will need some help though if she was going to get Tono-sama with Mako. Smiling within, Kotoha started to talk to Mako. "So, what were you planning to give to Tono-sama," questioned Kotoha.

"Something realistic but romantic," said a thoughtful Mako.

"Hope you find whatever you are going to give to Tono-sama," said Kotoha.

"And how about you," questioned Mako, "What are you going to give to Alata?"

Kotoha poked her fingers together as she contemplated on telling Mako. Deciding that Mako is the best there is for advice, she went into her closet and pulled something out. Mako had curious eyes as Kotoha pulled out a half-finished something. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that it was a scarf Kotoha was making on her own. With entwined red, yellow, and sparkling white, it looked as though the two colors would look good on Alata. "That's a thoughtful gift, Kotoha," said a smiling Mako.

"Do you think he will like it," questioned Kotoha as she looked down at the unfinished scarf.

"I'm sure that he will," said Mako.

It took a while, but Kotoha finally finished her present for Alata. She was also planning to ask Alata to help her do some little angel magic to get mistletoe above Mako and Tono-sama. Mako was kind enough to tell the others to leave Kotoha alone unless there was a Gedoushu. The others questioned Mako, but she said that it was for a Christmas present. They stopped pushing Mako as she told them firmly that she was NOT going to tell them anything. As it was, Kotoha snuck out with her heavy yellow coat towards Alata's place. She held wrapped presents, one that was very sparkly, under her arm as snow fell lightly around her. "Kotoha-chan," chorused Moune and Eri as they saw her walking through the gate.

"Konnichiwa," said Kotoha.

"Come in," said Eri.

"You must be freezing," said Moune as both girls dragged Kotoha up to where they all lived.

"Kotoha-chan," said Alata as he smiled at Kotoha.

"Merry Christmas," said Kotoha as she placed the gifts on the table.

"Merry," started Hyde.

"Christmas," questioned Agri.

"Hai," said Kotoha, "You don't know what Christmas is?"

The others didn't know what to say as they looked at each other. Alata came to the rescue though as he said that they never had a real Christmas to know what Christmas was. Kotoha looked on in horror and curiosity. The others just nodded to what Alata said to Kotoha, for they weren't ready to reveal themselves to her. Nozomu came in and hugged Kotoha from behind. "Merry Christmas, Kotoha-san," said Nozomu.

"Merry Christmas," said Kotoha, letting the thought of the Goseigers not knowing about Christmas fade away.

"Presents," questioned Nozomu.

"Ah," said Kotoha, "Hai! I didn't know what to get you, but I hope you like it."

"Arigatou," said a smiling Nozomu.

"There are nametags on the presents to indicate which present goes to which person," said Kotoha.

Alata was the first to notice that Kotoha used red paper for his. Passing a blue and black to Hyde and Agri, Moune and Eri grabbed a yellow and pink with Christmas décor respectively. Smiling happily, Alata hugged Kotoha and thanked her by kissing her. They pulled away when they realized that they had company and blushed. Nozomu placed his underneath the tree and smiled. The others complained that they didn't give Kotoha anything, but Kotoha just smiled at them. "Betsuni," said Kotoha.

"I'll walk you back to the dojo," said Alata as he took his heavy red coat with him.

"Ja ne, minna-san," waved Kotoha as she and Alata went out.

The snow fell around them like a Christmas snow globe. Kotoha was having fun just twirling around the snow as Alata smiled at her carefree nature. Alata ran and caught Kotoha's hand with his, sending a surprise look on Kotoha's face. Alata smiled at her as he let go, but placed an arm around Kotoha, keeping her warm on the way back. As they neared the dojo, Kotoha turned and smiled at Alata. "Alata, can you help me with something," questioned Kotoha.

"Nani," questioned Alata.

"I want to help bring Tono-sama and Mako together for a Christmas kiss," said a smiling Kotoha.

"Ah," said Alata, "And what do you plan to do?"

"Well, with your help, we can place mistletoe above Tono-sama and Mako-nee," said Kotoha.

"EH," questioned Alata.

"Hai," said a smiling Kotoha, "Onegai?"

Alata just nodded his head. He could never say 'no' to Kotoha as he used his wind power to bring Kotoha and him into the dojo undetected. Using that technique, Kotoha was able to make Mako move where Takeru was and place mistletoe underneath. As the technique faded into the dark hallway, Kotoha and Alata peaked in, hoping that Genta, Ryuunosuke, and Chiaki do not see the two. "Take-chan is under the mistletoe with Mako-chan," teased Genta.

"EH," chorused the two as they blushed.

"Nee-san," said Chiaki, "You and Takeru have to kiss now."

"EH," chorused the two once more.

"Come on Take-chan," said Genta.

Ryuunosuke gave a thumb's up in courage while the other two told them to kiss. Kotoha and Alata smiled at each other as Mako and Takeru's faces came closer together. As the two kissed, Kotoha returned a favor and snapped a picture of Mako and Takeru underneath the mistletoe. Alata saw that Mako and Takeru were coming out into the hall and pushed Kotoha into her room. The two smiled at each other as their mission to get Mako and Takeru together was a success. "Alata," said Kotoha, "Those cards months ago were attacks, ne?"

"Ano," started Alata.

"I don't know why you lied to me about those being made-up, but maybe one day, you will tell me," questioned a hopeful Kotoha.

"Ah, hai," said Alata, "One day."

"Kotoha-chan," questioned Mako outside the door a few minutes ago, "May I come in?"  
>"Hide," said Kotoha as she pushed Alata into the closet.<p>

"Gah," muffled Alata while Kotoha giggled a bit.

"Come in," said Kotoha.

"Was someone in here," questioned Mako.

"I-iie," stuttered out Kotoha, "Anyways, how did you know that I was back?"

"The light was on," said Mako.

"Ah," was all Kotoha said.

"While you were gone, something weird happened," said Mako, "I know that we didn't purchase any mistletoe, but one was above Takeru and me."

"So, you two kissed," questioned Kotoha.

"Hai," said a blushing Mako, "Demo, it was after that Takeru took me out into the hallway to talk."

"Nani," questioned a curious Kotoha.

"T-Takeru," stuttered out Mako, "H-He confessed to liking me!"

"Hontou," questioned an exciting Kotoha while Alata tried to stop himself from speaking within the closet, "Did you confess too?"

"H-Hai," said Mako," He really said it and I did."

"Are you two going out now," questioned Kotoha.

"Un," said Mako, "I was wondering if we can tell Takeru that you and Alata are still together?"

"Eh," questioned Kotoha.

"Maybe both of us can go on a double date," said Mako as she got up, "Just think about it?"

"Ah, hai," said Kotoha as she saw Mako leave.

As the bedroom door closed, Alata opened the closet door and hugged Kotoha from behind. Alata was whispering that it was up to her if she wanted to tell Takeru that they were still dating for about a year already. Kotoha smiled as she thought about dating with Tono-sama and Mako with her as a double date. Seeing her smile, Alata could guess that Kotoha made up her mind. "We tell Takeru only," questioned Alata.

"Un," nodded Kotoha.

"I should get going," said Alata.

"Oyasumi," said Kotoha as they shared one final kiss for the night.

"Oyasumi," said Alata after their kiss and disappeared in red winds.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, some people have trouble with me USING Japanese in the story. However, I TOLD everyone that I WILL be USING Japanese that I KNOW within the story in the AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER! Not to be rude or anything, BUT those people are either BLIND or SCROLLED DOWN TO THE STORY WITHOUT READING THE AN! So, please keep those comments of me using Japanese to yourself! That is all! <strong>bows<strong> ARIGATOU!

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**gomen**** ne** – sorry

**kirei** – beautiful/pretty

**nee/nee-san** – older sister

**tono-sama** – lord

**ano** – um…

**konnichiwa** – good afternoon/hello

**hai** – yes

**arigatou** – thanks/ thank you

**betsuni** – don't worry about it

**ja**** ne,**** minna-san** – bye everyone/ see you later, everyone

**nani** – what

**onegai** – please

**iie** – no

**hontou** – really?

**un** – yup

**oyasumi** – good night


	10. Chapter 9

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days after Christmas, and everyone was getting ready for the New Years. It was, however, a nervous Kotoha that got everyone to stop and stare at her. She was pacing back and forth a bit, trying to get her distracted so that things would be ready for the New Years. Only Mako knew what was going on and smiled encouragingly at Kotoha whenever Kotoha looked her way. She breathed deeply and walked up to Takeru. "Tono-sama," said Kotoha, "I would like to tell you something."<p>

"What is it Kotoha," questioned Takeru.

"Ano," started Kotoha, "I-It would be a b-bit easier if you follow Mako and me to the park."

"EH," questioned everyone.

Mako was sure that Kotoha would just keep her out of it. She didn't want Takeru to know that she was keeping a huge secret from him for about a year already. However, she saw that it would also make Kotoha happy to have some support. She just hoped that her relationship with Takeru wouldn't end so soon because of this. Takeru was a bit confused because Kotoha could just tell him anything with their friends around. Yet, he could see the nervousness by her speech and the way she fiddled with her index fingers. "Doushite," questioned Chiaki.

"I-I rather not say," said Kotoha, "O-Only to Tono-sama and Mako-neechan."

"Hmph," grumbled Chiaki as he moved to get New Year decorations up.

"That's fine," said Takeru, stopping Genta ad Ryuunosuke from speaking.

"A-Arigatou," said Kotoha as she bowed.

"When do you want to go," questioned Mako from Takeru's right.

"A-Ano," started Kotoha, "Right now?"

Takeru and Mako nodded their heads. Both walked with Kotoha out of the dojo, with Genta, Ryuunosuke, and Chiaki being stopped by Jii. Jii knew that Kotoha was going to do something very brave and hoped for the best within his mind. While the rest were stopped by Jii and pestered to decorate for New Years, Kotoha, Takeru, and Mako walked to the park. There, they saw a back to a guy. Takeru saw Kotoha's eyes light up as she ran towards the guy and hugged him from behind. Takeru was about to stop her, but was surprise to see Kotoha hugging Alata from behind. Mako just took Takeru's left hand in her right as she pulled him over to the couple. "Kotoha," questioned Takeru.

"A-Ano," stuttered Kotoha, "A-Alata and I are still dating."

"NANI," cried out Takeru as his eyes widened a bit.

"Sou," nodded Alata, "Kotoha felt that it was wrong to have lied to you."

"Did you know about this," questioned Takeru as he rounded on Mako.

"H-Hai," said a soft spoken Mako.

"How long," questioned Takeru.

"A-About a year," stuttered out Kotoha.

"So, you have lied to me," stated Takeru with hurt eyes.

"O-Onegai," cried out Kotoha, "Don't be mad at Mako! I told her to promise me not to tell anyone!"

"I-I," breathed a semi-calm Takeru, "Need time to think."

Mako was about to stop Takeru, but Takeru dodged the hand that was about to grab him. Alata looked on sadly as he saw Kotoha try to comfort Mako from the ground. Both saw Takeru walk away and towards home. Kotoha sighed sadly as she told Alata that they would see each other tomorrow. Alata was about to stop her, to remind her that they were going to have a small date, but he knew that it wasn't the time. He understood that Mako needed Kotoha now more than ever. Hopefully, they could fix the damage that just started right now. "Mako-neechan," said Kotoha, "Let's go home."

"I-I can't see T-Takeru right now," said Mako.

"Alata," said Kotoha, "Can you please take her somewhere?"

"Hai," said a soft-spoken Alata, "We'll be at my house."  
>"Arigatou," said Kotoha.<p>

As Alata dragged Mako towards the building that he was staying at, Kotoha sighed sadly at what she wanted to do. One hand, it was a huge weight came off of her shoulders. On the other, another weight just barreled onto her shoulders once more. Kotoha sat on the bench and took out her 'monkey.' Playing with it, she tried to think of what to do to help the situation with Takeru and Mako while still try to let Takeru see reasons on why she did what she did. It took an hour to think up of something before Kotoha collected her 'monkey.' Kotoha reared up her courage, saying over and over again that it was for her Mako-neechan. Kotoha ran all the way back home and was about to slide open the door to where Takeru's room was but was stopped. "Hey Kotoha," said Chiaki.

"Minna-san," said Kotoha as she looked at the other Shinkengers.

"Mako wa doko desu ka," questioned Genta.

"Ah," said Kotoha, "Still at the park thinking."

"Well, do not disturb Tono-sama," said Ryuunosuke.

"Yeah," said Chiaki, "He looked a bit peeved when he got back."

"Iie," said Kotoha, "I'm going in to talk to him."

"Exactly what was the conversation about Kotoha," questioned Chiaki.

"Betsuni," said Kotoha as she rushed to open the door, slide in, and slam the door close.

The others looked at each other in concern but were ushered out to get more decorations for the New Year. Kotoha heard them all leave and sighed a bit. She turned around to see Takeru with a stoic face. Cringing a bit, Kotoha walked slowly over to Takeru and tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Takeru jerked out of his reverie to see Kotoha in front of him. "What do you want," questioned Takeru with a cold voice.

"I deserve that," winced Kotoha, "Demo, Mako-neechan does not!"

"Mako lied to me," said Takeru.

"All because I asked her to promise me not to tell anyone," said Kotoha.

"Doushite," questioned Takeru.

"Tono-sama, gomen ne," said Kotoha, "Demo, I was scared."

"Scared," echoed Takeru.

"H-Hai," said Kotoha, "And pressured."

"Nani," questioned Takeru.

"Chiaki and Ryuunosuke is always telling me to not date Alata, but Alata makes me happy," started to explain Kotoha, "I felt pressurized to comply to my teammates, now tomodachi, requests. Demo, what about my happiness? Ever since Neechan…"

"Mako," questioned Takeru, not knowing that Kotoha had an older sister.

"Iie," said Kotoha, "Watashi no neechan. She was supposed to be Shinkenyellow. Demo, something happened and the powers were bestowed upon me."

"Kotoha," started Takeru.

"I just wanted to feel happiness again," said an embarrassed Kotoha, "A-Ano, I mean, feel love and carefree like I do with Alata."

Takeru looked at Kotoha. Here she was, pouring out her explanations and him listening. He sighed as he thought that Mako really didn't deserve to get the cold shoulder. He couldn't help it though. This one girl that he lo… liked so much had lied to him. However, if the situation was reversed, he might have lied to Mako for the sake of Kotoha's happiness. Takeru stood up and gave Kotoha an awkward brotherly hug. Kotoha's head flew up in shock to ever gain a hug from Takeru. "Gomen Kotoha," said Takeru, "I guess I also see you as an imouto that I never had. I guess my anger clouded my judgment."

"Will you still be with Mako-neechan," questioned Kotoha, still processing that Takeru saw her as an imouto.

"Hai," said Takeru, "Arigatou for opening up my eyes."

"Bestuni," said Kotoha.

"Do you know where Mako is," questioned Takeru.

"H-Hai," said Kotoha.

Takeru told Kotoha that he wanted to go and apologize to her. Kotoha smiled as she said that she would lead him to Mako. Takeru and Kotoha sneakily went out and towards where Kotoha knew that Mako would be. Jii was still awake and smiled while Takeru just shook his head. He wasn't going to be angry at Jii as well for keeping the dating a secret. As they neared the building, Takeru marveled at how big the place was. Kotoha had to literally drag Takeru up the stairs, where Alata opened the door. "Takeru-san," questioned Alata, "Kotoha-chan!"

"Konbonwa," said Kotoha.

"Mako wa doko desu ka," questioned Takeru.

"I'll go get her," said Alata as he left the two with the other Goseigers.

"Kotoha-chan," squealed Eri as she dragged her to sit on the sofa.

"Takeru-san," stated Agri.

Before Takeru could talk, Alata came back with Mako. Mako looked a bit worse for wear, having some tear streaks on her cheek. Takeru winced a bit as he saw it while Alata sat next to Kotoha and wrapped his arms around her. The others just sat around and became very quiet. Takeru gulped a bit as he nervously took hold of Mako's hand, getting her attention. Takeru could see the sadness in Mako's eyes and had to wince a bit. He made a terrible mistake in making his anger get the best of him. Good thing Kotoha straighten him out, though it took a while. "Mako-chan," said Takeru for the first time, "Gomen nasai."

"Nani," questioned Mako.

"I was out of line," said Takeru, "And it was thanks to Kotoha-imouto that made me see reason.

"IMOUTO," chorused the Goseigers while Kotoha tried to quiet them down.

"Kotoha-imouto helped," questioned Mako as she ignored the question.

"H-Hai," said Takeru, "I know that I am kind of bad at this confession thing, demo…"

Takeru was silenced as Mako hugged him. He took that as a sign of forgiveness. However, making her forget would be a bit of a stretch. Kotoha smiled happily as she ran over and hugged the both of them. Letting them go, Kotoha asked if they were still together again. Mako and Takeru looked at each other and smiled. They would be together for a long time, thanks to Kotoha, even though they will try to forget that Kotoha's lying had started it all. "Omedetou gozaimasu," chorused Nozomu and the Goseigers.

"When will you tell the others," questioned Takeru.

"A-Ano," stuttered Kotoha.

"I don't think we're…" started Alata.

"Takeru-kun," said Mako, "They are not ready to tell them yet. Maybe one at a time?"

"H-Hai," said the two.

"You should tell Genta," said Takeru, "I know that he will support you two."

"Maybe," said Kotoha.

"So, imouto," questioned Moune.

"Hai," said Takeru, "Kotoha wa watashi no imouto desu."

"**smiles** Niichan," questioned Kotoha.

"Ah," started Takeru.

"Sou," said Mako, "You should call Takeru 'niichan' now."

"Mako," started Takeru.

As Kotoha smiled happily and Mako was explaining, Takeru was still a bit worried. He knew that having Kotoha and Alata together will be good, but he knew that something was different about Alata. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he needed to find out more about Alata. Hopefully, being a niichan to Kotoha will get him silent permission to interrogate Alata. Takeru looked at Alata as he still sensed something un-earthly about him. Alata smiled at the scene but felt eyes on him. As he turned to look at Takeru, he smiled at him. "It still doesn't mean I approve," said Takeru.

"NANI," questioned everyone as they stopped to stare at Takeru.

"I still need to evaluate if he will be good to Kotoha," said Takeru.

"Typical Takeru," said Mako while shaking her head.

"Demo Takeru-niichan," started Kotoha.

"Iie," said Takeru, "I want to question him myself."

"Not without me," said Mako.

'EH," questioned Takeru.

"You will probably scare the poor boy," said Mako.

"I know what you two can do," said Eri, "A double date!"

"NANI," chorused everyone.

Eri knew that she should have opened up and said anything. Now, Eri looked on sheepishly as Takeru, Mako, Kotoha, and Alata looked at Eri weirdly. The others, well, their gazes were alternating from Takeru and Mako to Alata and Kotoha to finally settling to staring at Eri incredulously.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**tono-sama** – lord

**ano** – um

**doushite** – why

**arigatou** – thank you

**nani** – what

**sou** – yup

**hai** – yes

**onegai** – please

**neechan** – older sister

**minna-san** – everyone

**mako wa doko desu ka** – where is Mako?

**iie** – no

**betsuni** – don't worry about it

**gomen ne/gomen nasai/gomen** – I'm sorry/I'm so sorry/Sorry

**watashi no neechan** – my older sister

**imouto** – little sister

**konbonwa** – good evening

**omedetou gozaimasu** – congratulations

**Kotoha wa watashi no imouto desu** – Kotoha is my little sister.

**niichan** – older brother


	11. Chapter 10

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Takeru was holding hands with Mako, following behind the two young teens. After everyone settled to do a double date between the two couples, only Takeru could feel a bit uneasy. It took some of his will-power to not go and tell Kotoha and Alata to not stand so close together. Mako was looking a bit worried at the expressionless face Takeru was sporting. She knew that he didn't approve but didn't know why. Once she saw that Kotoha was out of hearing but still viewable, Mako turned to Takeru and started a conversation. "Takeru," said Mako.<p>

"Nani," questioned Takeru.

"Why do you not approve yet," questioned Mako.

"Something has been nagging me since I met Alata at Kotoha's birthday party," said Takeru.

"Hontou ni," questioned Mako.

"Hai," said Takeru, "He has this high energy that I can't place."

"Is THAT why you won't accept those two together," questioned Mako.

"Not complete," said Takeru, "Besides, I already figured out that Kotoha never broke up with him in the first place."

"EH," cried out Mako while Takeru walked towards the couple.

As the two conversed together while walking a bit behind the two, Kotoha and Alata were holding hands and wondering where they will go to have fun. Alata was a bit nervous, for he wanted to impress Takeru. Kotoha was nervous, for if her Tono-sama doesn't like Alata, she may never see him again. The two turned around when they heard Mako shout a bit. They saw Takeru smiled mysteriously as Mako ran over and held onto Takeru's hand again. "What do you mean you knew that Kotoha didn't break up with Alata," questioned Mako.

"NANI," cried out the two mentioned people.

"It was very obvious," said Takeru, "Such as the nice clothes, coming back with a smile. Just the little things Kotoha-imouto did."

"D-Demo, why did you become surprise," questioned Mako.

"I had to act as if I never knew," said Takeru, "I wanted her to tell me herself. I didn't, however, knew that you and Jii knew about it already, Mako-chan."

Kotoha blushed slightly at the mentioned things she thought was not noticeable. Alata looked at Takeru with awe at how he knew so much. Mako looked in bewilderment as she shook her head. She wouldn't want to know how Takeru can spot the little things. Now that Tkaeru mentioned it, Mako could sense a strange energy around Alata that she never could feel before. Takeru was that observant about everything. As Mako was trying to figure out her boyfriend, the four stopped in front of an after- Christmas carnival. Kotoha's eyes lit up as she saw all the Christmas decorations mixed with some New Years lights. "Ikimashou," questioned Kotoha.

"Ikimashou," cheered Alata before Takeru and Mako can say anything.

"Hai," sighed Takeru while Mako smiled.

The guys bought the girls their tickets and bought their own. Stepping into the carnival, Alata and Takeru saw their girls having a spark within their eyes. Mako especially liked the carnival, for it was walking into a winter wonderland. Kotoha smiled as she saw a lot of people on a man-made ice rink. Kotoha pulled Alata towards the rink while Mako and Takeru ran up to catch up with them. As the two neared the entrance, they saw Kotoha and Alata already renting skates to go onto the ice. Takeru was hesitant, but was pulled by Mako. Both rented skates and went over to the two. "Have you ever skated before," questioned Mako.

"Iie," said Takeru as he sat down.

"Why did you say no, niisan," questioned Kotoha.

"He doesn't know how to skate," said Mako.

"Watashi mo sukeeto o wakarimasen," said Alata.

"Hontou," questioned Kotoha.

"Then we will just have to teach you," said Mako.

"EH," questioned the two guys.

Kotoha and Mako didn't respond as they pulled their respective boyfriends onto the ice. It was quite humorous for Mako and Kotoha to see Alata and Takeru fall on the ice when they said they got the hang of it in the past thirty minutes. When it was about an hour and a half, all of them were skating together and having fun. The fun, however, didn't last as it was lunchtime when they got off the ice. They handed the skates back and went towards the food court of the area. This, in Takeru's mind, was the best way to interrogate Alata while the girls left. He handed some money to Kotoha and Mako while motioning Alata to follow him to a four-seat table, but not before kissing Mako on the cheek. Alata gave a reassured smile and a kiss on Kotoha's cheek before following. When Alata sat down, Takeru started to question him. "How did you and Kotoha meet," started Takeru.

"We technically met when we were little kids," said Alata, "She was crying because the other children wouldn't play with her."

"That was nice of you," said Takeru, "So, you lived around Kyoto?"

"Ano," started Alata. "Iie."

"Nani," questioned Takeru.

"H-Hai," said Alata, "Kotaha moved away from where I lived."

"How did you meet again," questioned Takeru.

"I bumped into her at the park," said a half-truth Alata.

"You just happened to bump into her at a park she was in," asked a skeptical Takeru.

"H-Hai," said Alata.

"Now, I just have four, maybe five, more questions," said Takeru.

"H-Hai," said a dutiful yet nervous Alata.

"First of all, are you hiding anything from Kotoha," asked Takeru.

"I-Iie," said a lying Alata, "Kotoha knows all of my secrets!"

"You are lying," called out Takeru.

Before Alata could defend himself and Takeru could ask the rest of his questions, Kotoha and Mako came back with some food from the food court. They had mostly some New Year cooking with some late-Christmas food. Kotoha smiled as Alata nervously smiled back. Mako could see that Alata was nervous, but she didn't know what. She knew that Takeru was questioning Alata and was curious as to what Takeru found out. Kotoha was a bit oblivious to it all, for she was just happy to have her Tono-sama, now niisan, know about Alata and her. Once the food was done, the two couples walked around to see what they would like to ride. They found a Ferris wheel and decided to split up once more, Alata and Kotoha in one while Mako and Takeru were in another. As the ride started, Mako turned to Takeru and questioned him. "What did you find out," questioned Mako.

"Alata is not being truthful to Kotoha," said Takeru.

"Eh," questioned Mako.

"Hai," said Takeru, "He is hiding something from Kotoha."

"Does it have anything to do with whatever you sensed the first time you met him," questioned Mako.

"It is a possibility," said Takeru.

"I guess we really need to learn more about him," said Mako.

"We don't want to alarm Kotoha," said Takeru, "But, I think it is best we find out who or what Alata and his group of friends are, and soon."

"Hai," said Mako, "We don't want Kotoha's heart to be broken."

Mako and Takeru spent the next round of the Ferris wheel in content silence. Takeru even had his arm around Mako as he contemplated the mystery that is Alata. As the ride came to an end, Mako and Takeru were joined with Kotoha and Alata. The four walked around some more and got on a few rides, such as the _Tunnel of Love_ and the _Carousel_. When it was almost mid-afternoon to late-afternoon, a scream rang out from within the carnival. Alata was left behind as the three ran over to the scream, not before Kotoha giving Alata a kiss on the cheek. As the Shinkengers ran to the sound, Alata secretly followed behind the three, not wanting Kotoha to get hurt. All four, one hidden, saw a robotic monster. Alata stifled a gasp as he knew that it was his enemy called Buredoran. "Gedoushu," said Kotoha.

"Gedoushu ja nai," said the robotic monster, "Watashi wa Cyborg no Buredoran."

"Nani," questioned Takeru.

"I seek Goseired," said Buredoran.

"Goseired," questioned Mako.

"Doesn't matter," said Takeru, "Let's destroy this one and be on our way."

"Should we call the others," questioned Mako.

"They should arrive soon since this is a Gedoushu, right," questioned Kotoha.

"_Ippitsu Soujou_," called the three Shinkengers as Takeru and Mako ignored Kotoha's question, leaving Kotoha curious.

Alata was panicking as the Shinkengers fought Buredoran. Apparently, the three didn't know that another group of people were fighting in Japan as well to keep the peace. Alata, however, was contemplating on what to do. Buredoran was ruining his date with Kotoha, maybe even the last date with her, and was calling him out. He didn't know how Buredoran knew where he was, but he wasn't going to let him hurt his love and her friends. Alata was about to show himself when he saw the three pushing Buredoran back. Alata cheered on as he saw that he may not have to change into Goseired to fight. However, that cheer was short-lived when he saw Buredoran hurt Kotoha, leaving her wide-open to an attack. "Kotoha," shouted Alata as he revealed himself.

"Alata," questioned Mako.

"He followed us here," said Takeru.

"You knew," questioned Mako.

"Hai," said Takeru as he winced a bit when Mako smacked his arm for not telling her about Alata.

"Goseired," said Buredoran.

"Gosei," started Mako.

"Red," questioned Takeru.

"I won't let you hurt Kotoha," said Alata, "_Change Card._"

"Alata," questioned Kotoha from behind him.

"_Tensou_," said Alata as he changed.

Mako, Takeru, and Kotoha looked in awe as they saw Alata transform into Goseired, as the monster kept referring him to. Mako and Takeru were surprise to also see wings come out of Alata's back. Buredoran laughed as he saw his nemesis in front of him. He was going to have fun destroying this one on his own. As Alata finished, he introduced himself as Goseired, the Skick power of the Storms. The three Shinkengers were awed while Takeru thought that his curiosity was finally cleared, yet one question was remained. Why did Alata have wings was the thought on Takeru and Mako's heads. "Goseired," said Buredoran, "Shine!"

"_Gosei Weapon Card_," said Alata as he pulled out a card, "_Tensou._"

"Should we intervene," questioned Mako.

"Later," said Takeru, "First, we check on Kotoha."

Mako and Takeru watched as Alata and Buredoran ran out of the carnival to some hillside, far away from the carnival. As they saw the danger has passed, the two ran to check on Kotoha. Kotoha kept on telling them that she was fine, yet Takeru and Mako saw that she had been hurt badly. Kotoha was insistent that she was fine while Mako and Takeru supported her. Kotoha then pleaded for the three of them to go to where Alata was to help him battle the monster. The two looked at each other before turning back. They nodded their head and walked towards the battle. They didn't want Kotoha to collapse from her injuries. They were just glad that Kotoha wasn't bleeding at all from her scrapes. They, however, didn't tell Kotoha that they wanted answers from Alata himself. As they neared the battlefield, they saw Alata struggling against the monster. Takeru and Mako then told Kotoha to stay while they help Alata. Kotoha vehemently refused as she transformed once more as Shinkenyellow. "You will rest when we get back," said a defeated Mako.

"Hai," said Kotoha.

"_Kekka Daizantou,_" called Takeru.

"_Heaven Fan,_" called Mako.

"_Land Slicer_," called Kotoha.

"Nani," questioned Buredoran.

"Kotoha," said Alata, "Minnatachi!"

Kotoha, Mako, and Takeru ran towards Buredoran, having their weapons in their hand. Using their weapons, Buredoran was sliced by Kotoha, thrown in the air by Mako, and fried by Takeru. Alata looked in awe as Buredoran fell from the sky after being toasted. However, it did not stop Buredoran from getting up, being irritated beyond irritation. He was about to attack when Alata pulled his gun out and used _Dragon Bullets_ on him. Knowing that he was outclassed until he figured out who those Shinkengers were, Buredoran disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Alata knew that he was screwed as he de-transformed, the other three doing the same. "Alata," said Kotoha as she slightly limped towards him.

"Daijoubu," questioned Alata.

"Hai," nodded Kotoha.

"Gomen ne," said Mako as she interrupted the two.

"Who was that," commanded Takeru.

"And why did you have wings," followed Mako.

"Ano," started Kotoha.

"You knew he was Goseired, Kotoha-imouto," questioned Mako.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "I-Iie! That was new to me!"

"A-Ano," said Alata, "I never told Kotoha that I was Goseired."

"That explained the lying before hand," muttered Takeru to Mako.

"Demo, the wings," started Mako.

"K-Kotoha knows this already," stuttered out Alata as he revealed his angel wings, "A-Ano, watashi wa tenshi desu."

"EH," cried out Mako as Takeru's eyes widen a bit.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**nani** – what

**hontou ni/hontou** – really?

**hai** – yes

**imouto** – little sister

**ikimashou** – let's go!

**iie** – no

**niisan** – older brother

**watashi mo sukeeto o wakarimasen** – I also do not know how to skate

**ano** – um

**gedoushu ja nai** – I'm not a Gedoushu

**watashi wa cyborg no buredoran** – I am Cyborg Buredoran

**shine** – die!

**minnatachi** – everyone

**daijoubu** – are you alright

**gomen ne** – sorry

**demo** – but

**watashi wa tenshi desu** – I am an angel


	12. Chapter 11

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Takeru and Mako didn't know what to do. Here was Kotoha and Alata holding hands, giving comfort. Here was Alata still having his wings out in the open for the three to see. Here was a foreign power that Takeru can finally say that he found out. Yet, most of all, here was the point of where Takeru, Kotoha's Tono-sama, will decide if she can stay with Alata. Alata can see the gears going through Takeru's head. He, though a bit calm on the outside, was very scared on the inside. It was the fact that Kotoha was near him that made him feel calm. "T-Tenshi desu ka," questioned Mako.<p>

"Hai," said Alata.

"Kotoha, you knew about this," questioned Takeru.

"H-Hai," said Kotoha, "G-Gomen nasai!"

"Nani," questioned Mako.

"I kept something from Tono-sama," said Kotoha, "I should have been a better vassal to Tono-sama and not keep secrets."

"Daijoubu," said Mako as she turned to Takeru, "Ne?"

"Ah," nodded Takeru.

Kotoha smiled softly at the two. However, Alata sweated a bit as Takeru and Mako turned towards him. They had a determined look that he never saw on their faces before. Before either of them can say anything, Kotoha tried to save Alata from interrogation. She didn't want to see how Takeru and Mako would tear Alata's brain apart from a lot of questions going at him. Alata looked a bit relieved when Mako and Takeru stopped. Yet, all was not done. Takeru had felt that the others had a similar aura and wanted to get to the bottom of that in the fastest way possible. "Alata," addressed Takeru, "Anata no tomodachi mo tenshi desu ka?"  
>"Ano," started Alata.<p>

"Daijoubu," said Kotoha, "I'm sure that they are friends he made."

"Don't throw out the idea that they are angels, Kotoha," said Mako.

"Hai," said Takeru, "I felt the same aura as his surrounding them, except for Nozomu-san."

"Alata-kun," questioned Kotoha.

"Ano," said Alata as he let go of Kotoha's hand, "Watashi no tomodachi mo tenshi desu."

"EH," questioned Kotoha.

"I'm guessing that Kotoha didn't know about that," whispered Mako.

"Un," said Takeru.

Kotoha looked at Alata in a bit of betrayal. However, once she thought about it, she couldn't really blame him. It was their secret to tell, and she respected that. Mako and Takeru looked as Kotoha slapped Alata's cheek a bit. Alata's eyes flew up to see a bit of hurt within Kotoha's eyes, yet some understanding. Slapping Alata's cheek was a way to vent some sort of betrayal she kind of felt after some revealing secrets today. Alata smiled a bit and hugged Kotoha, bewildering Mako and Takeru. "Gomen ne, Kotoha-chan," said Alata.

"Betsuni," said Kotoha as she smiled back.

"What's going on here," questioned Mako, "I was sure that Kotoha would be angry at Alata for keeping the others a secret."

"Ano," said Kotoha while tilting her head a bit, "I thought about it and really can't fault Alata for keeping that a secret from me."

"Demo, the slap," said Takeru.

"For betraying her trust," said Alata while Kotoha said, "For keeping Goseired a secret."

"Ah," said a still bewildered Mako.

"Are the others," left off Takeru while looking at Alata.

"Ah," said Alata as he got what Takeru was asking, "H-Hai."

"Takeru," said Mako, "Let's go and talk with them."

"Ah," said Takeru as Mako and Takeru left the field.

Kotoha and Alata were bewildered when the two just left like that. Talk to who was the question in their minds. Alata finally pieced the puzzle on who the two will be talking to. Grabbing Kotoha's hand, Alata ran with Kotoha back to the house he lived in with the others. Kotoha gasped as she felt herself being pulled away. When she asked what was up, Alata told Kotoha that Takeru and Mako will be interrogating the others. Kotoha gasped as she finally realized what the two were up to. When they got there, however, they saw Takeru and Mako calmly sitting on the couch while the others were standing around in shock. Not good, thought the couple.

_** Takeru and Mako were already two blocks away from the house. The two wanted answers. If Kotoha is protecting Alata from questioning, what is to say that the others were protected? Takeru and Mako stopped in front of the door and looked at each other. "You think this is right," questioned Mako.**_

_** "We need answers," said Takeru.**_

_** "Hai," said Mako.**_

_** The conversation was short, but it relayed that they will be interrogating the others. Mako and Takeru calmly walked into the house and up the stairs. There, they saw a computer talking to the others. As they matched right into the area, the others in front of them panicked as the computer stopped talking and moving at once. Takeru raised an eyebrow while Mako stifled a laugh. It was not the time to laugh about something humorous as that. Takeru and Mako then sat together on the sofa, looking at the others. "Mako-san," said Eri, "Takeru-san."**_

_** "We thought you guys would be out with Kotoha and Alata," said Agri.**_

_** "Kotoha to Alata wa doko desu ka," questioned Moune.**_

_** "Anatatachi wa tenshi desu," stated Takeru.**_

_** "EH," yelled a shock group of angels.**_

Alata and Kotoha cautiously stepped into the living room, never taking their eyes off of the shock-still group and the calm Mako and Takeru. As they were about to disappear into the back area of the kitchen, the group of Goseigers turned towards the two and pulled Alata away from Kotoha. Takeru jumped up in time to catch Kotoha from falling onto the ground while a lot of shouting took place. Nozomu was silent as he sat at the dining table, staring at the group. "Alata," said Hyde as he flicked Alata's forehead.

"Itai," said Alata as he held his forehead.

"You told them," questioned Eri.

"Headmaster-sama isn't going to like that," said Moune.

"Alata, tell us that you didn't tell them about us being," Agri started before whispering out, "Goseigers."

"Ano," started Alata, but didn't get an edge wise.

"You told them," shrieked Moune.

"Do we have to tell you NOT to tell people anything like we do with Eri," questioned Agri.

"Nani," questioned Eri, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Not now Eri," said Moune.

"I can't believe you, Alata," said Hyde.

"Demo," started Alata but was cut off.

"I suppose that we have to erase their memories," said Agri.

"Sou sou," said Moune.

"Iie," said Hyde, "They are Sentai warriors like us. We cannot do that."

"Un," said Eri.

"Ano," questioned Kotoha as she got her air back.

"NANI," shouted the group, besides Alata.

"A-Ano," stuttered Kotoha, "I t-think Alata wants to s-say something."

"Alata," questioned Agri.

"Buredoran revealed himself on our date," said Alata.

"EH," shouted everyone who didn't know that, even Nozomu and the computer who just came back to life.

Ten minutes passed since the confrontation between the Goseigers. However, questions that the Shinkengers have weren't answered. They, instead, were being ignored by the Goseigers when Alata said that this Buredoran revealed himself. That was another question they were itching to ask about. Exactly who was Buredoran that made the group in front of them become absolutely serious? Kotoha didn't know what was going on anymore and was curious by the minute. "Ano," piped up Kotoha from the couch.

"Ah," said Alata as he went towards the three, "Gomen ne."

"Betsuni," said Kotoha.

"Iie," said Takeru, "We want answers."

"Sou," nodded Mako.

"What do you want to know," questioned Hyde.

"Well, from the display ten minutes ago, I would definitely say that you all are angels," said Mako.

"Un," said Nozomu, "Alata-tachi wa tenshi desu."

"Demo, why are you here," questioned Takeru.

"There was something from space that attacked the Tower of Heaven, destroying it in the process," said Alata.

"Since then, we have been stuck here," explained Moune.

"That answers the why," said Mako, "Buredoran wa dare desu ka?"

"That will be longer to explain," said a sullen Eri.

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to explain who Buredoran was to Kotoha, Mako, and Takeru. Apparently, Buredoran was an unknown factor within the Goseiger's fight to protect Earth. Alata sat down next to Kotoha as he explained his part in fighting Buredoran as his first appearance: Suisei no Buredoran. Now, Mako, Kotoha, and Takeru knew that Buredoran used to be part of a group called Warstars and another group called the Yuuma Beasts as Chupacabra no Buredoran. "Demo," started Kotoha, "Why does he always target you guys?"

"That is a good question," said Agri.

"Watashitachi wa wakarimasen, desu," said the computer known as DATAS.

"This is troubling," said Takeru.

"Sou," said Mako, "First Doukoku and now this Buredoran."

"Daijoubu," said Alata.

"Iie," said Takeru, "We need to prepare."

"Leave Buredoran to us," said Agri.

"Sou, sou," said Moune, "Just concentrate on this Doukoku character."

Takeru and Mako looked at each other, silently talking to one another with their eyes. On one hand, they wouldn't have to deal with someone like Buredoran. On the other hand, Kotoha would be putting herself in danger as a captured person to lure Alata to his doom. Takeru and Mako looked at one another and suddenly stood up. Most of their questions were answered after interrupting a lot about who the WarStars, Yuuma Beasts, and the Matorintis Empire were. Apparently, there were more than just Gedoushu and Doukoku to worry about. Kotoha looked up in surprise as Mako and Takeru walked into the kitchen to discuss some things with one another. "Takeru to Mako wa doko ni ikimasu ka," questioned Eri.

"Ano," said Kotoha while Alata placed a comforting arm around her, "They are probably going somewhere quiet to decide if Alata and I can stay together."

"NANI," shouted Moune and Eri.

"It seems to be right," said Hyde.

"Un," said Agri, "They have disturbing information now."

While the others were dreading Kotoha's surrogated siblings' decision, Mako and Takeru were in the hall discussing what to do with Kotoha and Alata. They knew that Kotoha would just be upset, if not sadden, that she could never see Alata ever again. However, they were very protective of her. They also had to take in account that Alata just protected Kotoha and himself from Buredoran. Thinking back, there were a bunch of times that Kotoha looked taken care of after a hard battle. Maybe it was Alata coming and healing her? "What should we do, Takeru-kun," asked Mako.

"Wakarimasen," said Takeru, "This is a hard decision."

"Sou," said Mako, "Demo, I think we should let Kotoha and Alata be together."

"Doushite," asked Takeru.

"They seem really happy together," said Mako as she peaked in to see Alata comforting Kotoha, "And I can see the love in their eyes."

"Demo," said Takeru, "We have to take into an account that Kotoha may be captured to get to Alata and the others."

"Un," sighed Mako, "That's why it will be a very difficult decision."

"Not that I am objecting that those two be separated," said Takeru, "Demo, I do not want to see Kotoha hurt."

"Watashi mo," said Mako.

The two stood in silence as they pondered on what to do. Either way, Ktooha will get hurt, whether it is physically or emotionally. As the two looked into the room, they saw Alata and Kotoha trying to have fun with the other Goseigers while the two were away. Kotoha giggled at what she was hearing about Alata's drawings and silly moments while Alata was trying to get the others to stop telling Kotoha embarrassing stories about him. Mako and Takeru looked away and nodded each to each other. "We'll let Kotoha and Alata stay together," said the two.

"Demo, if Kotoha is hurt," started Takeru.

"Takeru-kun," said Mako, "Have more faith in Alata."

"Ah," sighed Takeru as the two walked back in.

The storytelling stopped right as Mako and Takeru walked back in. Kotoha and Alata were holding hands, trying to comfort one another. Takeru and Mako also saw that the other Goseigers were prepared to fight for the two to stay together, even though they themselves were thinking about erasing their memories just moments ago. Kotoha started to grip Alata's hand tighter as Takeru opened his mouth. "You two can date," said Takeru.

"Eh," questioned the others as they thought they didn't hear right.

"We agreed to let Alata and Kotoha stay together," said Mako.

"Arigatou Mako-nee, Takeru-nii," said Kotoha as she jumped out of her seat and hugged the both of them.

"Arigatou," said a smiling Alata.

"Demo," said Takeru as he was released, "If Kotoha is ever hurt…"

"She will not get hurt," said Agri.

"Sou, sou," said Moune, "We'll protect the both of them together!"

"Now if only Chiaki and Ryuunosuke will be that cooperative," said Mako as she saw the fierce protection for Alata and Kotoha.

"Ah," said Takeru while he distinctively saw Alata and Kotoha pale to what Mako just said.

* * *

><p>AN: I told people ONCE. I told people TWICE. Now, I'm telling you readers THRICE! I WILL be USING Japanese that I KNOW within the story! I DON'T care what you SAY about PROBLEMS with me USING JAPANESE! KEEP THOSE COMMENTS AWAY AND TO YOURSELF! That is all! <strong>bows<strong> ARIGATOU!

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**Tono-sama** – my lord/lord

**tenshi desu ka** – Angel?

**hai** – yes

**gomen nasai/gomen ne** – I'm so sorry/I'm sorry

**nani** – what

**daijoubu** – it's alright

**ne** – right?

**anata no tomodachi mo tenshi desu ka** – your friends are angels too?

**ano** – um…

**un** – yup

**watashi no tomodachi mo tenshi desu** – my friends are also angels

**betsuni** – don't worry about it

**demo** – but

**Kotoha to Alata wa doko desu ka** – where are Kotoha and Alata?

**anatatachi wa tenshi desu** – you guys are angels

**itai** – ow!

**sou, sou** – yes, yes

**iie** – no

**Alata-tachi wa tenshi desu** – Alata and them are angels

**Buredoran wa dare desu ka** – who is Buredoran?

**watashitachi wa wakarimasen** – we do not know

**Takeru to Mako wa doko ni ikimasu ka** – where are Takeru and Mako going?

**wakarimasen** – I don't know

**doushite** – why

**watashi mo** – me too

**arigatou** – thanks/thank you

**nee** – short for nee-san, meaning older sister

**nii** – short for nii-san, meaning older brother


	13. Chapter 12

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Genta was always a fun and carefree character within the Shinkenger group. However, he was observant as well. He would observe and see that Takeru and Mako were happy with each other. He could see that Kotoha had a happy smile, whether it was for Takeru and Mako or it was something else. During one of his observations, he saw that Takeru and Mako would drag Kotoha out with them, even when the two say that they would be on a date. To him, it was kind of weird dragging a third person along. The others, however, just ignored it, saying that maybe Kotoha was there to take pictures of them together on their dates. Genta would agree, but he sometimes would see Kotoha dressing up nicely as well. "What is going on," questioned Genta before going out to set his sushi cart.<p>

Kotoha, today, was once again dragged out for a double date with her surrogated siblings. She was dressed in a white flowing dress and had a pair of sandals on. The four would be going to a fancy restaurant that Jii had reserved for their use and had to smile. He was a great surrogated father and sometimes Kotoha tells Mako that she wanted to say 'chichi' instead of 'jii' all the time. Kotoha smiled at the memory. "Alata wa doko desu ka," questioned Mako.

"Betsuni," said Kotoha, "I'm sure that he is coming soon."

As they waited for Alata to arrive, a bunch of Gedoushu came through the cracks of the sidewalk they were on. Takeru, Mako, and Kotoha ran forward and started to help the civilians away while kicking and punching the Gedoushu. Near where they were, Genta saw everything and started to help out as well. As they saw that the civilians were far away, the four transformed and started to slash the Gedoushu with their weapons. They didn't know where the actual monster was, but hopefully, it would show. "Genta-san," said Kotoha.

"Arigatou," said Mako.

"Betsuni," said Genta.

"He's here," said Takeru with his sword ready.

"Eh," questioned Kotoha, "Doko?"

Before Takeru could say something, a building collapsed to their right. They turned around to see a monster stop spinning in high velocity. The monster turned towards them and kept on saying 'chaka chaka chin.' The Shinkengers ran towards the monster and started to fight him. However, the monster was quick as he started to spin and slash the Shinkengers, making them roll and fall down. Once he stopped, he laughed at the Shinkengers. Kotoha and Mako teamed up and slashed the monster, making him fall down. However, that proved to make him angry. The monster started to spin once more, but before he could get close to them, red winds swirled around and sent the monster flying. "Nani," questioned Takeru.

"Alata-kun," murmured Kotoha.

"Dare," questioned Genta.

"Goseired," said Mako as she finally saw the Sentai warrior on a building.

"Goseired," questioned Genta, "What is going on?"

"We'll tell you later," said Takeru as he saw Alata jump down.

Alata arrived at the scene after defeating another monster from the Matorintis Empire to see the Shinkengers being pummeled by a monster. He didn't want to interfere, in fear of Takeru, but as he saw them, especially Kotoha, being hurt, he just had to act. Alata transformed into Goseired again and used his wind powers to blow the monster away. Jumping off of the building ledge after Mako saw him, Alata nodded his head towards Takeru. The five turned towards the monster to see that he disappeared. "Shimatta," said Genta, "He got away."

"He'll be back," said Mako.

"Daijoubu," questioned Alata.

"Daijoubu," said Kotoha.

"Arigatou for helping us," said Mako.

"Glad to help," said Alata.

"Ano,' said Genta, "Mako-chan, Take-chan, Kotoha-chan, you know this person?"

"Ah," nodded Takeru.

"Dare," asked Genta.

"We should go somewhere else to talk," said Alata.

"Nanto," questioned Mako, "There are people around us now."

"_Invisobreeze Card,_" said Alata, "_Tensou._"

A huge gust of red winds surrounded the five and swept them all away. Kotoha gripped onto Alata's arm while Takeru and Mako held each other. Genta was gripping onto Kotoha's hand, in fear of falling down. As the wind died down, everyone opened their eyes to see Alata's home away from home in front of them. Takeru, Genta, Mako, and Kotoha de-transformed in flashes of red, gold, pink, and yellow. As they turned to the other warrior, Genta finally came back full of energy. "Sugoi," shouted Genta.

"Ah," agreed Takeru.

"You guys have amazing abilities," said Mako.

"Ano," said Genta, "Dare desu ka?"

"Genta-san," said Kotoha as she took one of the gloved hands.

"Watashi wa Alata desu," said Alata as he de-transformed, having feathers around him.

"USO," shouted Genta as he stared in shock.

It took a while to get Genta to snap out of his state. When he did, Alata was bombarded with questions from Genta. Kotoha, Mako, and Takeru sighed as they saw a predictable reaction from Genta. They saw that Alata, however, looked about to fall over with dizziness of all the questions. Takeru gently pulled Genta away from Alata while Kotoha and Mako asked if Alata was alright. When Alata said that he was fine, the five headed up to the house. Once inside, Alata and co were greeted by the other Goseigers. Genta, once again, decided to question them. "Anatatachi wa Goseigers, ne," asked Genta.

"Alata," shouted the other four.

"Gomen, gomen," said a sheepish Alata, "Demo, Kotoha and the others were in trouble!"

"In trouble," questioned Nozomu.

"Hai,' said Kotoha.

"The monster stole my move, Take-chan," whined Genta as he held onto Takeru.

"Genta," said Takeru while Mako giggled.

When Genta finally let go of Takeru, the others around them were giggling or snickering at the sight. It was then that Genta looked to see Alata was dressed up nicely as well. Putting two and two together, Genta stared at Kotoha and Alata in shock after shouting 'masaka.' The others didn't know what was going on while Alata and Kotoha felt uneasy with Genta's stare. It was a shock to everyone when Genta hugged Alata and Kotoha together. Tilting their heads a bit, Eri was the one who started to ask Genta what was on everyone's mind. "Why are you so happy," questioned Eri.

"Alata and Kotoha are dating," shouted a happy Genta.

"He is very enthusiastic," said Agri.

"Un," nodded Hyde.

"How did you figure it out, Genta," questioned Mako.

"How can I not," questioned Genta, "It was already weird that Kotoha would accompany you two lovebirds somewhere."

"Demo,' started Kotoha.

"Ah," said Genta, "I'm not that ignorant about some things."

"Arigatou for your support," said Alata.

"If Take-chan approves, I do to," said Genta.

Before anything else could be said, the shodophone rang out. Mako and Takeru answered theirs at the same time while Kotoha and Genta looked on in worry. As the phone call was over, Takeru and Mako nodded to Kotoha and Genta. Alata rushed forward and told them that he will help. The four looked at each other, and it was Takeru that nodded his head. Alata transformed with the other Shinkengers and used his wind to bring them all back to where the monster was. As they arrived, they saw Chiaki and Ryuunosuke fighting the monster. The four Shinkengers ran over and started to help their fellow comrades while Alata stood and hid himself, waiting to see if he can help once more. However, it wasn't long until Alata jumped in front of Kotoha and pushed his sword out between him and the monster, protecting Kotoha. "N-Nani," shouted Chiaki.

"Tono," shouted Ryuunosuke.

"Ah," said Takeru.

"Alata-kun," murmured Kotoha before she turned to Takeru, "Tono-sama! Onegai! Let me borrow Inromaru."

"You have a plan," said Takeru as he threw the disk to Kotoha.

"Arigatou," said Kotoha as she stood up and pressed the button, releasing the power from the disk.

As a white cloak went over her like a blanket, the others watched as Kotoha got into position and started to turn just as fast as the monster. Everyone commented that Kotoha was following the monster's movement. Once Kotoha slashed the monster, the monster stopped spinning and fell to the floor. The attack was followed by an enthusiastic Genta with his one hundred slash. Using the Inromaru power, Kotoha used her element to defeat the monster. Everyone cheered that the monster was defeated the first time. Before Chiaki or Ryuunosuke could ask who the new warrior was, the monster grew again. Kotoha summoned all of the origami and formed the Samurai Gattai. The monster died a second and last time, leading to an end for the day. All the Shinkengers gathered around Goseired as they stared at him. "Arigatou gozaimasu," said a bowing Kotoha.

"Betsuni," said Alata, "I should get going."

"Chotto matte," said Ryuunosuke.

"Dare," asked Chiaki.

"A-Ano," stuttered Alata, as he tried to find out how to get out of this mess.

"Chiaki," said Mako, "He helped us."

"Demo," said Chiaki, "He shows up in the nick of time to help out? He could be working for Doukoku for all we know!"

"Chiaki," said Takeru.

"Tono-sama," said Ryuunosuke, "Do you know who this person is?"

"Ah," nodded Takeru, 'A good person."

"Kotoha," whispered Alata, "I'll see you later."

"Un," nodded Kotoha as she watched Alata disappear in red winds."

"Ah," ahouted Chiaki, "Chotto matte!"

"He's gone," said Ryuunosuke.

That night, everything was peaceful, well, except for Jii finding out that there was a new warrior helping them. Jii was about to spaz, but Takeru just stopped him, shaking his head 'no'. Kotoha was in her room, getting ready for the night. As she placed her comb down, a gust of red wind came from the window and showed Alata. Kotoha smiled as she turned to him. "Gomen ne," said Alata.

"Iie," said Kotoha, "At least Genta knows now."

"Will he keep quiet until we are ready for the others," questioned Alata.

"Hai," said Kotoha, "Mako-nee and Takeru-nii talked with him about it."

"Tomorrow, we'll have more fun," said Alata.

"Un," nodded Kotoha.

"Oyasumi," said Alata as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Oyasumi," said Kotoha as Alata left in a swirl of red winds.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**chichi** – father

**Alata wa doko desu ka** – where is Alata?

**betsuni** – don't worry about it

**arigatou/arigatou gozaimasu** – thank you/thank you very much

**doko** – where?

**nani** – what?

**dare/dare desu ka** – who?/who is this?

**shimatta** – damn it!

**daijoubu** – are you alright?/I'm alright

**nanto** – how?

**sugoi** – amazing!

**ano** – um…

**watashi wa Alata desu** – I am Alata.

**uso** – lie!

**anatatachi wa goseigers, ne** – you guys are Goseigers, right?

**gomen** – sorry

**demo** – but

**hai** – yes

**masaka** – no way!

**tono/tono-sama** – lord/my lord

**onegai** – please

**chotto matte** – wait a moment!

**iie** – no

**nee** – short for 'neesan', meaning older sister

**nii** – short for 'niisan', meaning older brother

**oyasumi** – good night


	14. Chapter 13

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Alata was smiling as he was drawing at the dining table. While taking a yellow crayon, he proceeded to produce a masterpiece. Well, to him, his drawings were masterpieces. The other Goseigers didn't really think his drawings was that great, but nevertheless, they just complimented on how it looked. Looking around, he was alone and really did like the silence. Suddenly, Eri popped up with a big hat on her head and some cool clothes. "Tada," said Eri.<p>

"Wah~, "said Alata.

"How do I look," asked Eri.

"Naze? Why are you dressed like that," asked Alata.

"Nozomu and the Professor invited Moune and me to the beach," exclaimed Eri, "We're going to see a fireworks display there!"

"Sugoi," shouted Alata.

"Ne, but you and the others have to stay here," said Eri, "Keep watch over the house, alright?"

Alata looked depressed after that statement while Moune came out with a long dress. Moune looked at Alata with a questioning look. However, Eri told Moune what she told Alata. Moune giggled and made a suggestion that Alata should go to where Kotoha was. "She's free today, ne," smiled Moune.

"Sou da yo," said Alata with a smile.

While Alata was getting ready to go to Kotoha's place, the Shinkengers were having their off day. Mako was with, surprisingly, Chiaki today instead of Takeru. Takeru needed to read some important documents and Jii was going to help with explaining the complex of said documents. So, here was Mako with Chiaki ordering some delicious pancakes. "Ne, neesan," said Chiaki.

"Nani," questioned Mako.

"D-Do you think that it was right for us to stop Kotoha from seeing that guy," asked Chiaki.

"Naze? Why are you asking now," questioned Mako.

"Never mind," sighed Chiaki as he stabbed a fork in his pancakes.

Maybe, Chiaki regrets separating Alata and Kotoha, thought Mako while she asked, "Hypothetically, what would you do if Kotoha says she was still seeing Alata?"

"Naze kiku no," questioned Chiaki.

"Just wondering," said Mako.

"I'll probably be angry and betrayed because she said she wouldn't see him and she's doing that behind our backs," said Chiaki, "But probably, in time, I'll be happy for her."

"Then Kotoha should say something soon," murmured Mako.

"Nani," asked Chiaki.

"Nan de mo nai," said Mako while eating her pancakes.

While this was going on, Kotoha was watching some cartoons to pass the time. However, it was short lived as her door was knocked. Kotoha called out that it was open and saw that Alata and Takeru were at the doorway. Kotoha looked in surprise while Takeru left the two alone. "Alata-kun," said Kotoha.

"Konnichiwa, Kotoha-chan," said Alata, "I-I was wondering if you would like to do something today. I heard there was a fireworks display at the beach."

"Beach," questioned Kotoha.

"A-Aa…," said Alata, "Would you like to go?"  
>"I would love to," said Kotoha.<p>

Alata smiled in relief. He believed that Hyde and Agri will take care of the house while he took Kotoha out for a date. However, that was short lived as the newest enemy, Yuuma Beasts, struck at the beach, leaving Eri and Moune very hot. The spell was all over the side of the beach as Agri and Hyde raced to face the beast. Yet, without Alata to help, it was futile as Hyde was hit with the same spell. Now, it was just three out of the five Goseigers feeling the 'heat'. Eri, Moune, and Hyde were trying to stay cool while Agri fought off the monster and the henchmen. "Atsui! Atsui," shouted Eri, Moune, and Hyde.

"Gah~! Where is Alata," questioned Agri as he battled with the Yuuma Beast monster.

"Alata, hayaku," moaned Moune.

"Hayaku," moaned Eri.

"Agri," shouted Hyde as Agri was on the floor.

While it looked like all was over, a shuriken came out of nowhere and slashed the monster. All four Goseigers looked to where the shuriken came back and saw a yellow suited warrior with GoseiRed! The four Goseigers looked so surprise, but was grateful for the help. Alata smiled underneath his helmet as he thought about the second time he was fighting alongside his girlfriend. "Ne, daijoubu Goseigers," asked the yellow warrior.

"K-Kotoha-san," questioned Hyde.

"Datas told us what was happening while we were on our way here," said Alata.

"For a date, ne Alata," questioned Agri.

"H-Hai," said a blushing Alata.

"Ne, shouldn't you be defeating the monster," questioned Kotoha.

The monster became big while all five Goseigers got their respective Gosei Machines. Kotoha jumped out of the way as the battle commenced between the two enemies. Kotoha winced when she saw the monster making the Goseigers feel the 'heat'. However, it was overcome by Datas helping out by making strong winds. Kotoha cheered as the monster got destroyed. "So, your Gosei animal is a dragon," said Kotoha.

"I didn't tell you before," questioned Alata.

"Iie," said Kotoha.

"Well, the afternoon is still here for us," said Alata.

As Kotoha smiles at Alata, the other four Goseigers were with Nozomu. Nozomu smiled when he saw Alata so happy with the one person who could make his face smile. Eri was about to drag the two back to them so ALL of them will get to play at the beach before the fireworks display, but Moune stopped her. It seemed that Alata and Kotoha were going to enjoy a walk on the boardwalk of the beach. "I am so glad that Kotoha came to help out," said Agri.

"Her animal is a monkey right," questioned Moune.

"Hai," said Hyde, "That animal, according to her, has been passed down her family for generations."

"Wah~," said Eri, "I wish I could have someone with me!"

"Aren't those two secretly dating," questioned Nozomu.

"Ah," said Agri.

"I hope it ends well," said Moune.

"Me too," said the others as they looked at the happy couple.

While Alata and Kotoha were enjoying the beach, another disturbance was caused by. This time it was a Gedoushu at where Mako and Chiaki were. Chiaki was TRYING to ignore his father who just happened to be there. Chiaki's father was irritating Chiaki at best, but when the Gedoushu came in the form of a poison apple on people's heads, it was Mako and Chiaki calling the others on the shodophone. Kotoha sighed when she got the signal, but Alata smiled and said that both should go together. Kotoha smiled as both transformed from human eyes and raced to where the others would need them. "Kotoha," said Chiaki.

"GoseiRed," said Takeru.

"I bumped into him while he was trying to help the people from attacking others," said Kotoha.

"We do no-," started Ryunosuke.

"Ryuunosuke," said Takeru, "We shall accept all help we can get. Without Mako here, we need another person."

"Tono," said Ryuunosuke.

That was the end of the conversation when all of them, besides Alata, transformed and raced to get to the monster. Takeru spotted the monster first and slashed at it. As the others split up to go and get the apples off of the people's heads and Takeru attacking the monster, Chiaki came back to the restaurant and freed Mako, his father, and the others from the apple. The people ran out of the restaurant, leaving Mako and Chiaki to transform and head back to the actual fight. "Takeru," shouted Mako as she ran and helped him.

"Oye~," said Chiaki, "It's you!"

"I came when I saw Shinkenyellow running towards this area," said Alata.

"Che," said Chiaki as Kotoha, Takeru, Mako, and Ryuunosuke destroyed the first life.

"I believe you need to go and destroy the second life," said Alata.

The Shinkengers used 'Origami Daihenge' to make their Origami animals become larger. Combining the five, the machine and monster battled on. Alata was watching to see if he could be of any help at all, but he didn't need to when he saw Genta shouting "MATTE" and transformed his lobster into another robot. The monster couldn't stand the chance with the two monsters as he got defeated really fast. As the Shinkengers detransformed, Takeru was holding Mako's hand while Kotoha bowed. "Matte," said Ryuunosuke.

"We're going to the beach soon," said Chiaki.

"G-Gomen," said Kotoha as she ran away to the beach.

"What is up with Kotoha-chan," questioned Genta.

"Wakarenai, demo let's go to the beach," said Mako.

Takeru was about to say no, but he was dragged along to the beach. The same beach where Kotoha and Alata would be by themselves and watching the fireworks display. As night came for the Goseiger and the Shinkengers, Takeru was being a bit nervous because he could plainly see Kotoha a little bit farther away from where the Shinkengers were. The Goseigers were a couple of feet away, leaving Alata and Kotoha right in the middle. "I-Isn't that Kotoha," questioned Genta.

"Ah," said Takeru.

"Oh no," said Mako, "Ryuunosuke and Chiaki are sure to see them."

"Neesan! Takeru! Genta! Let's go," said Chiaki.

"H-Hai," said Mako while the three look nervous.

"Tamaya," shouted Goseigers and Shinkengers.

As the Goseigers saw the Shinkengers after a few bouts of fireworks, they became very worried. Alata was lost in the sight of a happy Kotoha. Kotoha smiled and turned to Alata. He couldn't see anything dangerous as he leaned in closer to Kotoha. Kotoha leaned up towards Alata. As the two kissed, Chiaki and Ryuunosuke spotted Kotoha and Alata. "Kotoha," shouted an angry Chiaki.

"That guy," shouted Ryuunosuke as both he and Chiaki walked towards the two.

Uh oh, thought everyone as they raced towards the couple to keep the peace.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**naze – **why

**sugoi ****–**cool

**ne ****–**right?

**sou da yo –** that's right!

**neesan – **older sister

**nani ****–**what

**naze kiku o? ****–**why do you ask?

**nan de mo nai – **nothing

**konnichiwa ****–**hello

**hayaku ****–**hurry up

**daijoubu ****–** you alright?

**hai –** yes

**iie ****–**no

**tono ****–**lord

**matte ****–**wait

**gomen ****–**sorry

**wakarenai ****–**I don't know

**demo ****–**but

**tamaya ****–** Japanese custom to shout this when fireworks are shown


	15. Chapter 14

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>As Alata and Kotoha were oblivious to their surroundings, Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were being stopped by Genta, Takeru, Mako, and the Goseigers. Chiaki had a betrayed look on his face as he saw Kotoha with Alata. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Kotoha, but to him, Kotoha was his imouto that he had to protect. Ryuunosuke just believes Alata was a distraction to Kotoha. He was blind by his duty to his Tono than to see Kotoha being happy. "Tono," shouted Ryuunosuke, "That BOY has Kotoha!"<p>

"Ryuu-chan, calm down," said Genta.

"Chiaki," questioned Mako.

"Did you know," asked Chiaki.

"Eh," asked Mako.

"Did you know that those two were STILL together," asked a harsh Chiaki.

"Hai," said a solemn Mako.

Chiaki glared out while Kotoha had her head leaning on Alata's shoulder, about to fall asleep. Ryuunosuke was glaring at Alata's friends for also intervening when he was trying to get Kotoha on the right track. Eri was glaring right back while Agri had his arms crossed. Hyde was also in Ryuunosuke's path while Moune was listening to Mako and Chiaki's conversation. She couldn't believe that Mako and Chiaki had a conversation about this. "Let's all just calm down," said Moune.

"That's what you want me to do, silly girl," said Ryuunosuke.

"Ryuunosuke," commanded Takeru.

"H-Hai…," said a solemn Ryuunosuke.

"Can we please talk about this rationally," questioned Nozomu who came up to the group.

"Let's all just go someplace without any disturbance," said Mako.

"I'm all for that," said Genta.

"Genta," said Takeru.

"Hai Take-chan," questioned Genta.

"Stay here and keep an eye on Kotoha and Alata," said Takeru.

Genta really wanted to convince Chiaki and Ryuunosuke that they are being irrational, but he wouldn't dare argue about watching over the lovebirds. Genta smiled as he turned to see Alata carrying Kotoha back to the boardwalk so they could sit on a bench, underneath the stars. As Genta snuck towards the couple, the others went to a fast food place and sat all the way in the back. They did NOT want to disturb anyone when they are talking. As all of them sat down, Eri ran to get some food. The Goseigers sighed when they saw Eri get some parfait to eat. "So, what is the story," said Chiaki.

"Alata and Kotoha are in love," said Moune.

"They pretended to break up for the sake of the team, but in the end, they couldn't do that," said a soft spoken Mako.

"Naze," started Chiaki.

"Hm…" questioned Eri as she looked at the group.

"Naze?! Why did she hide it from us," shouted Chiaki.

"Can you blame her," said Hyde, "You two are the reason she can't look forward to something special."

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki looked at each other and thought about all the times they tried to stop her from having a relationship. They were semi-right, but to them, being a vassal first was most important than love. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki got up from the table and walked out the door. Eri shrugged while starting to eat her parfait again. Mako and Takuer were holding hands, hoping that this will not create a drift of some sort with their team. Agri glared at where Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were. Those two were hardheads. "I hope everything works out," said Nozomu.

"Ah," said Takeru.

"Well, you can count on us to help you whenever you need help," said Hyde.

"Arigatou," said Mako.

"We really will appreciate it," said Takeru.

"It seems that you changed a lot since we saw each other, Tono," said Eri.

"Mako changed me much," said Takeru while Mako blushed.

As the two Shinkenger and the Goseigers, minus their leader, started to talk once more, Alata was waking Kotoha up from her slumber. Kotoha rubbed her eyes cutely and smiled at Alata. Unbeknownst to the two, Genta had a camera out and was taking photo after photo of their cuteness. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki were walking towards them, but decided not to confront until later. The two, at a distance, turned around and headed back to the dojo, contemplating on what they will decide to do. "Gomen Alata-kun," said Kotoha.

"Betsuni," said Alata, "You were cute when you were sleeping."

"M-Mou~," said a blushing Kotoha.

"I guess we should go," said Alata.

"Un," said Kotoha.

Alata held out his arm for Kotoha like a gentleman. Kotoha smiled as she took the arm and linked her own with his. Both slowly walked away as the moonlight shined on them. Genta was smiling as he walked towards his sushi cart. He hoped that their love last for a long time. While Genta contemplated, Kotoha smiled at Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, Mako, and Takeru. She, however, did not notice the tension in the air as she went to sleep. The next day, everyone woke up to a disturbance at a construction site. The Shinkengers ran towards there to see a different being entirely. They looked like machines instead of the regular Nanashi they dealt with. "Nanashi ja nai," said Mako.

"Nan da ka," asked Chiaki.

"At any rate, let's go," said Takeru.

"Un," said the Shinkengers, Ryuunosuke and Chiaki forgetting about confronting Kotoha.

"Ippitsu Soujou," shouted the five Shinkengers.

The Shinkengers ran towards the monsters and started to slash at them. It became apparent that more started to come. When the Shinkengers saw the red beams of light, they all immediately thought that Goseired came back. They looked around to, not find Goseired, but to find ANOTHER red warrior. The Shinkengers were very confused as to who the person was. That person rushed into battle and defeated the monsters, but got in the way of the Shinkengers. He also made Takeru very irritated. When the Shinkengers powered down, they turned to the new figure. "Dare," asked Kotoha.

"Tono," said Ryuunosuke as he looked at the new person.

"Boku wa Mach Full Force Go-On Red," said the person as he powered down, "Namae wa Esumi Sousuke. Yoroshiku."

"E-Eh," started Kotoha.

"Kono hito o shitte imasu ka, Kotoha," asked Chiaki.

"Koto-chan," questioned Sousuke.

"O-O-Oniisama," shouted Kotoha.

"E-E-Eh~," shouted the other shinkengers.

Later that day, Sousuke and the other Shinkengers went back to the dojo to do a debriefing. Sousuke, however, just wanted to talk to his imouto and ask what has happened when he went to the other worlds as Go-On Red. Four of them sat on the floor while Takeru went to his proper place as 'Tono'. When Sousuke saw the sitting arrangement, he made a spectacle and started to point at Takeru with shock. Takeru just turned his head and sighed inwardly while Kotoha felt embarrassed about her oniisama. "Sousuke…" murmured Kotoha.

"So, you are Kotoha's oniisama," stated Ryuunosuke.

"Ah," said Sousuke as he sat next to Kotoha, "My imouto grew up so kawaii~!"

"Oniisama," pouted Kotoha as she looked at Takeru.

"Sousuke, ne," said Chiaki, "Can you please tell us what we are up against?"

"It's an enemy of mine that escaped my and the other Go-Ongers grasps," said Sousuke, "His name is Chief of Pollution Bacchiido."

"Ba-Ba-Bacchiito," asked Ryuunosuke.

"Bacchiido," said Sousuke, "He created a device here on Human World that can pollute every world."

"That bad huh," murmured Mako.

"Hai," said Sousuke, "We went after him, but the other Go-Ongers and I got separated after he outsmarted us."

"Shinpai na," said Kotoha.

"Daijoubu," said Sousuke, "With my partner Engine Speedor finding the others and you guys helping me, we can stop Bacchiido!"

That night, everyone agreed to help each other. Yet, Takeru was quite bothered by Sousuke. Mako smiled and told him not to worry. Sousuke had good intentions. While Mako was reassuring Takeru, Sousuke and Kotoha were talking about what happened while Sousuke was away. Kotoha smiled softly and said, "I'm glad that oniisama is here. I missed him."

"**hugs** I missed you and oneesama too," said Sousuke.

"You should visit oneesama soon," said Kotoha.

"Hm…," said Sousuke, "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"  
>"W-Well," said Kotoha with her index fingers poking each other, "There's this ONE thing."<p>

"Haha," said Sousuke, "Don't be so nervous! It's not like my kawaii imouto got her a boyfriend while I was away."

"Hehe…" chuckled Kotoha weakly, "W-Well, you are going to laugh…"

"Kotoha-chan," yelled an appearing Alata.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes when a red jacket wearing boy came into view. Apparently, his imouto knew this person pretty well. Alata skipped over to the pair and hugged Kotoha closely. It was short lived as Sousuke pulled the two away. Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Alata while Alata looked at Sousuke with confused eyes. "Dare," asked the two while they looked at Kotoha and back.

"Oniisama, meet my koibito Alata-kun," said a weak voiced Kotoha, "Alata-kun, meet my oniisama Sousuke."

"N-N-NANIIIIIIIII," shouted Sousuke as he looked back from Kotoha and Alata, "K-K-K-KOIBITO?!"

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**tono – **lord/my lord

**hai ****–**yes

**naze ****–**why

**arigatou ****–**thank you

**gomen - ** I'm sorry

**betsuni - ** don't worry about it

**nanashi ja nai ****–**it's not nanashi.

**nan da ka – **what are they?

**boku wa Mach Full Force Go-On Red ****–**I am mach full force go-on red

**namae wa Esumi Sousuke ****–**my name is Sousuke Esumi

**yoroshiku ****–**nice to meet you

**k****ono hito o shitte imasu ka****–**do you know this person?

**oniisama ****–**older brother

**imouto** – little sister

**kawaii ****–**cute

**oneesama ****–**older sister

**nani - ** what

**koibito ****–** boyfriend

* * *

><p>AN: I'm trying my hardest to update my stories. So, please bear with me. c: Thank you!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Alata looked at Sousuke as Sousuke paced back and forth. Kotoha meekly sat next to Alata while holding his hand tightly. Sousuke couldn't wrap around what his imouto just told him. He couldn't see her with anyone until she was at least twenty! Sousuke looked at the two and sighed. "Anata wa, watashi no imouto ga suki desu ka," asked Sousuke.<p>

"Hai," said Alata.

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on you," glared Sousuke while Alata sweatdropped.

"Does this mean I can still date Alata," asked Kotoha.

"He has to prove him-," started Sousuke but was interrupted.

A musical sound came from Alata while he paled. He didn't want Sousuke to know that he was GoseiRed as well. Kiss Kotoha goodbye, Alata raced away to where his teammates needed him. Sousuke was about to stop him, to yell at him to have the nerve to kiss his imouto before his eyes, but he couldn't when he saw Alata disappear in a swirl of red wind. Sousuke turned to his imouto and looked at her pointedly. "What was that," asked Sousuke.

"His powers," said a smiling Kotoha.

"N-NANI?! He's a wizard," shouted Sousuke.

"Oh o-niisama," said a giggling Kotoha, "You are so silly! He's not a wizard…"

While the siblings were discussing about AlataXKotoha, Genta was with his sushi cart. He looked at the weird customers with him: a female and two monster males. Genta sighed because he always gets weird people coming to his sushi cart. When the new enemy Bacchiido showed up to get his minions back, Genta transformed into ShinkenGold. Genta protected his customers, but the three quickly flee without paying! Suddenly, Go-OnRed appeared and started to battle Bacchiido alone. "Dare," shouted Genta!

"Gen-san," said Kotoha.

"Take-chan! Mou~, who is this," asked Genta.

"Kotoha no oniisama," said Takeru.

"NANI," shouted a confused Genta.

"Not the time to be chit chatting," said Chiaki as he ran into the battle.

The other Shinkengers ran into the fray. Sousuke was a bit worried about Kotoha, but he couldn't protect her as he was battling alongside Takeru. Kotoha and Mako started to slash the monster, but he would quickly repel. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke would double team, but that didn't work. Genta, Kotoha, Mako, Chiaki, and Ryuunosuke all battled when Takeru and Sousuke were planning something. When Takeru and Sousuke tagged team together, Bacchiido still went victorious. Bacchiido commented that he would be separating Takeru and Sousuke as a beam was being formed from his hands. As he shot it towards Takeru and Sousuke, the other five Shinkengers quickly stepped in and took the blast. "Minna," shouted Takeru.

"Imouto," shouted Sousuke.

"Tono," said Ryuunosuke.

"Takeru," said Mako, "Please run!"

"Tono-sama! O-niisama," said Kotoha, "I believe you can find us!"

"Take-chan," said Genta, "We'll be alright!"

The blast sucked away the five shinkengers, but the aftermath sent Takeru and Sousuke into the water. Bacchiido cackled while he disappeared, smiling that he got rid of some other warriors he deemed as pests. When he was gone, Takeru and Sousuke, de-transformed, same to shore and slowly shook the water off of them. They needed help, and they needed it fast. "Kuso," said Sousuke, "Imouto-chan got separated from me again!"

"Don't push it," said Takeru.

"Do you have ideas on how to help with this problem," asked Sousuke.

"Daijoubu," said Takeru, "I know someone who can help."

"***chuckles*** As long as it's not that Alata punk," said Sousuke, "Then I'm all for it."

Takeru didn't say anything because he knew that Alata and his friends could help them. That means that they would be revealing their secret to a fellow warrior, if Takeru can call Sousuke that. Takeru thought that Sousuke was irrational, an amateur, for his flashy moves, but if he was going to help save Mako-chan, everyone, he needed the help. Takeru led Sousuke to a huge building and walked inside. Sousuke marveled at the place and wonder where they were going. When they opened the door, there was Alata resting while playing with a golden head. "Alata," said Takeru.

"Takeru-san," exclaimed Alata as he placed the golden head down.

"Mako-chan, Kotoha-imouto, everyone is in danger," said Takeru, "We ***sigh*** We need your help."

"This punk," shouted Sousuke as he looked at Alata," He's our help?!"

"E-EH," shouted Alata, not grasping the situation, "Kotoha's been kidnapped?!"

As Takeru looked away, not trying to show defeat while asking help, the other Shinkengers were separated: Chiaki with Kotoha, Mako with Genta, Ryuunosuke alone. As Mako and Genta were stopped by two of Sousuke's friends, Chiaki and Kotoha were wearing kimonos and blending in. Chiaki looked at Kotoha and with waited breathe said, "I know you and Alata are dating."

"E-Eh," questioned a nervous Kotoha.

"Don't lie, Kotoha," said Chiaki, "Ryuunosuke and I saw you kissing Alata at the beach two days ago."

"Eh, Ryuu-san too," said Kotoha while looking down at the ground, "G-Gomen Chiaki."

"Naze," questioned Chiaki, "Why did you lie to me and Ryuunosuke?"

"You two were so angry that I started dating Alata," said Kotoha, "And well, I really like him. I wanted to date him."

"But we are vassals first," said Chiaki.

"Wakaru," said Kotoha, "Demo, I never felt this way before. He was my first friend since little. I grew to have feelings for him when we were growing up."

"Do you really like him," asked Chiaki.

"Un," said Kotoha with a soft smile.

"***sighs*** I guess I can let you date Alata," said Chiaki.

"Hontou ni," asked Kotoha.

"Yeah," said Chiaki, "It's just… I never had an imouto before and didn't know how to handle someone younger than me dating."

"Y-You consider me your imouto," asked Kotoha.

"Hai," said Chiaki.

Kotoha smiled and hugged Chiaki. Chiaki looked at Kotoha and smiled. He guessed he could deal with Kotoha dating Alata. He told Kotoha that she would need to earn his trust again, but he would allow her to date Alata. While the two were hugging, they were knocked down by two running males. Chiaki glared at the two males, but saw a huge crowd behind them running towards them. Kotoha and Chiaki picked up what the males dropped and started to run with the two males. "We dropped our Go-Phones," scowled the male in black dressing.

"Go-Phones," asked Chiaki.

"A-Ano," started Kotoha, "Sousuke-niisama no tomodachi desu ka?"

"You know Sousuke," shouted the other male enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute," said the one in black, "Sousuke-niisama?"

"H-Hai," squeaked Kotoha.

"Kotoha wa Sousuke no imouto desu," said a proud Chiaki.

"NANI," shouted the two males.

"There they are," shouted the mob.

"Goyou de! Goyou de!, "said a talking lantern, "These guys are pushovers!"

"DaiGoyou," shouted Chiaki and Kotoha while the four were being arrested for something they didn't do.

As that was happening, Alata finally grasped the situation. His Kotoha was lost in a different dimension. Alata looked at Sousuke and Takeru with sharp eyes. He asked how he and the rest of his friends could help. Sousuke didn't understand how a person like Alata could help. "Show him," commanded Takeru.

"Eh," asked Alata.

"What do you mean show me," questioned Sousuke.

"Show him your transformation," said Takeru.

"Minna will be very angry at me for revealing again," said Alata.

"Transformation," questioned Sousuke.

Alata nervously looked at Alata. He really wanted to help Kotoha, but he didn't want to get yelled out again. Well, as the saying goes, you do stupid things when you are in love. And Alata was very much in love with Kotoha. Alata nodded his head as he took out his device to transform into GoseiRed. "_Change Card,_" said Alata.

"A card," questioned Sousuke, "What does a-?"

"Mite," said Takeru.

"_Tensou,_" said Alata as he placed the card in his device.

As Sousuke watched, he was fascinated to see Alata change into GoseiRed. Red suit, red wings in the back, Sousuke was in awed. He wondered if Kotoha knew that Alata was a red warrior like her Tono-sama and him. Alata posed and introduced himself as GoseiRed, the Skick of the Sky. "Y-You are just like me," shouted Sousuke.

"Nani," questioned Alata.

"_Change Soul Set__**,**_" said Sousuke, "_Let__'__s Go-On!_"

Alata looked as a bunch of red and wheels went around Sousuke. Alata knew now that Kotoha's oniisama was a person who protected Earth with Takeru and him. While Alata and Sousuke had an understanding, Takeru was just being silent and saw movement from the door. He knew that Alata's friends came back just now from wherever they were. As he saw Sousuke and Alata power down, Alata's friends came through the door to only see Alata powering down, Sousuke being hidden from an angle. "Alata," shouted his friends.

"Minna," said a sheepish Alata.

"Mou~," said Moune, "Again?!"

"***coughs*** Did you all forget about saving Mako-chan and the others," stated Takeru instead of questioned.

"Ah," shouted Sousuke as he fell to the floor, "IMOUTO~!"

"What… happened here," asked Hyde while the others looked at the crying Sousuke on the floor.

"It's a very long story," said Alata, "But the gist of it, Takeru and Sousuke needs our help to save their teammates, my kanojo, and the world."

"We're in," said the Goseigers.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**imouto ****–**little sister

**anata wa, watashi no imouto ga suki desu ka ****–**do you like my little sister?

**hai ****–**yes

**nani ****–**what

**o-niisama ****–**older brother

**dare ****–** who?

**kotoha no o-niisama ****–**Kotoha's older brother

**minna ****–**everyone

**tono ****–**Lord/My Lord

**kuso ****–**a bad word in Japanese when you feel frustrated

**daijoubu ****–**are you alright?

**gomen ****–**I'm sorry

**naze ****–**why

**wakaru ****–**I understand

**demo ****–**but

**un ****–**yup

**hontou ni ****–**really?

**ano ****–**um…

**Sousuke-niisama**** no tomodachi desu ka****–**Older brother Sousuke's friends?

**Kotoha wa Sousuke no imouto desu ****–**Kotoha is Sousuke's little sister.

**mite –**look

**kanojo ****–**girlfriend


	17. Chapter 16

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Takeru, Sousuke, and the Goseigers went to the Shiba household. However, it was very quiet. A kuroko came in and handed Takeru a letter. Glaring at the letter, Takuer passed the letter to Sousuke and the Goseigers. Eri and Moune looked sad that Jii was kidnapped. Agri looked tensed, and Hyde was formulating a plan. Alata just wanted his kanojo back as soon as possible. He wanted her to be safe. Not that he didn't want the others to be safe. "So, what is the plan," asked Alata.<p>

"They have a lot of Gaiark and Gedoshuu with them," said Sousuke.

"How about you two plan to fight each other," said Hyde.

"Sou, sou," said Moune, "Then you can eliminated the others while dodging bullets and slashes from your sword!"

"Not a bad idea," said Sousuke while Takeru nodded.

"But how are they going to fake tying the battle while being injured," asked Agri, "The monsters aren't going to overlook that."

"I can use a protective spell over my heart while-." Started Takeru.

"I can use a magic trick Bacchiido did with us Go-Ongers during our battle," said Sousuke.

"We Goseigers will stay hidden just in case you need help," said Alata.

"Then it's set! We'll just have to wait for the exact time," said Eri.

While the others were nodding and Sousuke learning more about Alata with Takeru sitting still on his respective seat, Kotoha, Chiaki, and the two Go-Ongers, Ren and Gunpei, got out of jail. Chiaki really wanted to hit DaiGoyou, but Kotoha convinced him to do it later when they were out of the world. Ryuunosuke wasn't so lucky. When they all got separated, he was all alone. He tried everything until two Go-Ongers appeared before him. Saki and Hanto, dressed in rags came forward and asked him if he was lost too. "Daijoubu," said Hanto, "It'll work out."

"Smile Smile," said Saki while pulling Ryuunosuke's cheeks.

"Wah," shouted Saki and Hanto.

"Thank goodness," shouted Ryuunosuke while he hugged the two, "I'm not alone!"

"What's with him," shouted Hanto, "Do you know him?!"

Guess Ryuunosuke wasn't alone. Mako and Genta also found Mio and Hiroto in another world too. While all of the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers found each other, Takeru opened his eyes to look at Alata and Sousuke. The other Goseigers said they would be getting ready in a mountainside near the area. Alata looked expectedly at Sousuke and Takeru. He just wanted to hug and kiss Kotoha like there was no tomorrow. Though, probably shouldn't do that with Kotoha's o-niisama next to her. Sousuke flipped a coin in the air, and when it landed, he said, "Luck is with us."

"Un," said Takeru as he stood up.

"Wish I could help," said Alata.

"You are," said Sousuke, "Bacchiido and the other Gedoshuu doesn't know about you and the others."

"You will help when you are needed," said Takeru.

"Arigatou," said Alata.

"Ikimashou," said Sousuke while walking out of the door.

Alata disappeared into a ray of red winds and went to see the other Goseigers. As he appeared, he was pulled down by Moune and Eri. The Goseigers saw in the distance Takeru and Sousuke arriving to confront the two villains. As the plan was set in motion, the Goseigers quickly got Jii and Bomper free. They were going to use Takeru's little lion, but all of the villains were distracted by the fight between Takeru and Sousuke. When Takeru and Sousuke got back up after their act, the villains turned around to see Jii and Bomper not where they were. "How naïve," said Sousuke, "Didn't you realize we set this up to create an opening in the trap? If I recall, you taught me this, Bacchiido."

"Despite what you say, I knew what you were thinking," said Takeru, "So we set this up in advance."

"Then it was all an act de aru ka," shouted Bacchiido.

"Well, it's because we're so skilled," said Sousuke.

Takeru stepped up while Sousuke shook a finger. Behind the two, a huge red car, Sousuke's partner Speedor, landed behind the two, along with other talking vehicles. Out came the rest of the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers, safe and sound. As they transformed, Goseigers were looking on in aw~! They didn't know that they set up playful explosives in back of them before running towards the enemy. All of them split up: Takeru with Sousuke, Mako and Genta with Miu and Hiroto, Ryuunosuke with Saki and Hanto, Kotoha and Chiaki with Gunpei and Ren. Alata was so happy to see his kanojo safe and sound. As they were all fighting, it was Hyde to point out something in the distance. The Goseigers saw three Gedoshuu appear and were planning something against Go-OnRed and ShinkenRed. "Anata-tachi wa Juuzou to Tayuu desu ka," asked Agri.

"Hai," said Eri, "Demo who's the other one?"

"Never mind that," said Moune, "Let's help Go-Ongers and Shinkengers with them!"

"Hai," said the others as they leapt into battle.

Alata called out to the three as the Goseigers were on the ledge of the mountainside. The three Gedoshuu looked around until they looked into the sky. There was a bright light and Goseigers appeared before them. One shouted who they were while the other two looked on in surprise. Eri said to the others that they should tell them who they were. "Watashi-tachi wa Gosei Tenshi," shouted Eri.

"GoseiRed," said Alata.

"GoseiPink," said Eri.

"GoseiBlack," said Agri.

"GoseiYellow," said Moune.

"GoseiBlue," said Hyde.

"Protecting the planet is an angel's duty," said Alata.

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger," said all of them together.

As the Goseigers started to distract and fight the three most powerful Gedoshuu, Takeru and Sousuke were up against Bacchiido and the hot-wired Gedoshuu. Takeru lent Sousuke the Kyouryuu disc while Takeru used Inroumaru. Both red warriors had a cloak: Takeru with white, Sousuke with red. As both attacked Bacchiido, Bacchiido went flying towards the Gedoshuu. Both teams got together and combined their powers to defeat both monsters. However, Gedoshuu had two lives. Both monsters grew and disappeared to the sky. "Where did he go," shouted Ryuunosuke.

"It's obvious," said Hiroto, "He's gone to wherever his plant is."

"Then let's chase him," stated Chiaki.

"But we don't know where," said Mako.

"What'll we do," questioned Saki."

"Wah~! Speaking of which…" started Genta as he relieved a memory, "Tsuki da!"

So, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers followed the monsters to the sky. They all went to stop the monster while Goseigers watched in aww as they disappeared to the sky. Alata was worried, but Eri gave a comforting hand to him. In space, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers combined their engines and origami together to form Samurai Formation 23. All of the heroes focused on their energy and defeated Bacchiido where his plan was. "Matte, matte, matte," shouted Genta, "A clap of victory! Go-Ongers too! Please join in! Yosh~!"

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Takeru and Sousuke after everyone clapped together.

"There they are," said Eri.

"Come on, "said Moune, "Let's congratulate them!"

As Goseigers ran/flew towards Shinkengers and Go-Ongers, Takeru looked up when he felt their energy. Eri and Moune hugged Kotoha while Hyde and Agri stayed behind. Kotoha was smiling even though Hanto and Gunpei were flirting with her. Eri and Moune pushed Kotoha behind them as Alata came into view. Though Sousuke wanted to stop it, Alata pulled Kotoha to him and kissed her on the lips. "Oooo~, "said all of the girls.

"I was very worried when Takeru-san and Sousuke-san told me you were lost," said Alata.

"I'm here now, Alata," said Kotoha.

"She has a koibito," said a sad Hanto and Gunpei.

"Are you two hitting on my imouto," shouted Sousuke.

"I-Iie," shouted Hanto and Gunpei as they hid behind Chiaki and Hiroto.

"Tono," shouted Ryuunosuke.

"Later," said Takeru.

Sousuke pulled Alata and Kotoha away. He approved they were dating, but he would still keep an eye on Alata from time to time. Ren sighed and called Sousuke an over-protective niisama who had an imouto complex. "I'm going to miss you, o-niisama," said a hugging Kotoha.

"Don't worry," said Sousuke while giving her a hug back, "I'll be visiting every now and then."

"We'll protect her," said Mako.

"I'm visiting because I still don't trust Alata with my imouto," said Sousuke.

"***sweatdrops*** O-niisama," said Kotoha.

"Oro," asked a confused Alata.

Goseigers and Shinkengers waved goodbye to Sousuke and his friends while the vehicles disappeared into a portal. Go-Ongers were going to be coming back for a long time, especially Sousuke. Kotoha looked at Ryuunosuke who had a sour look on his face. She was not ready to talk to Ryuunosuke when he is the only one who was being really stubborn. Mako was there giving her a hug while the other Goseigers, besides Alata, ran far away from what was to be a confrontation. Alata sweatdropped when he saw his friends run the opposite way. "Now, talk," said Takeru.

"Kotoha," started Ryuunosuke, "H-How can you be with this?!"

Oh boy, this is going to be a long conversation, thought everyone as Genta tried to calm Ryuunosuke down.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**jii ****–** grandpa/old man

**kanojo ****–** girlfriend

**sou, sou ****–** yup yup

**daijoubu ****–** it's alright

**o-niisama ****–** older brother

**un ****–** yes

**arigatou ****–**thank you

**ikimashou ****–** let's go

**anata-tachi wa Juuzou to Tayuu desu ka ****–** isn't that Juuzou and Tayuu?

**hai ****–** yes

**demo ****–**but

**watashi-tachi wa gosei tenshi ****–**We are Gosei Angels

**tsuki da ****–** the moon

**matte ****–** wait

**yosh! ****–**alright!

**koibito ****–** boyfriend

**imouto ****–** little sister

**iie ****–** no

**tono ****–** Lord

**oro ****–** huh?


	18. Chapter 17

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger and Goseiger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako and AlataXKotoha in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>Kotoha looked at Ryuunosuke as Ryuunosuke had his arms crossed and looked angry. Alata threw one arm around Kotoha and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze while the other Shinkengers looked on with interest. Kotoha didn't know what to say, but just knew that her heart wanted to be with Alata always. "I…" started Kotoha before the shodophone went off.<p>

"Tono," said Jii.

"Jiisan," asked Chiaki.

"Gedoushuu appeared," said Jii.

"We're on our way," said Mako.

The Shinkengers looked at Ryuunosuke and Kotoha's silent endeavor. They can see Ryuunosuke really wanted to yell at Kotoha, but held it in due to the situation they now faced. Alata looked on worriedly until his Tensou device sounded. Apparently a new monster the Goseigers were facing was detected. Alata bowed, kissed Kotoha, and disappeared in his red winds. The Shinkengers started to run and try to find the Gedoushuu. "There," shouted Chiaki.

"_Ippitsu Soujou_," shouted the Shinkengers.

"Shinkenred," said Takeru, "Shiba Takeru."

"Onaji blue," said Ryuunosuke, "Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

"Onaji pink," said Mako, "Shiraishi Mako."

"Onaji green," said Chiaki, "Tani Chiaki."

"Onaji yellow," said Kotoha, "Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onaji gold," said Genta, "Umemori Genta."

"Mai," said Takeru as everyone ran to destroy the Gedoushuu.

While the Shinkengers were trying to get everyone to safety, there were some students not moving and just standing still. The Shinkengers were winning until something weird happened. The students started to walk in front of the Gedoushuu like puppets on a string. When the fight was over, the others believed that something was going on at the school the students went to. They devised a plan and made Kotoha become a classmate while Ryuunosuke was to become an eccentric assistant teacher. "Please welcome Hanaori Kotoha-chan to your class," said the teacher from the school.

"Yoroshiku," said a bowing Kotoha.

Ryuunosuke came in and started to act a bit weird while Kotoha went to sit down. Kotoha and Ryuunosuke were trying to blend in, but it was not working that well. DaiGoyou was making a lot of noise that the teacher called on Kotoha for being too noisy. Then, the teacher was yelling at Ryuunosuke for disrupting class. However, one of the students started to talk to Kotoha. "Ah," said the student, "Watashi wa Takazaki Yuri desu. Yoroshiku ne."

"Hai," said Kotoha, "It's nice to meet you too."

While Kotoha and her new friend Yuri were hanging out, the Goseigers were following Nozomu's friend, Takuya, and helping him confess his love to a classmate of his. They disillusioned themselves so that no one would see them following Takuya. However, it seems Takuya needed more advice because he couldn't seem to talk to his classmate. Takuya looked down while the Goseigers dragged him onto the roof of the building. "Hontou dame," said Eri and Moune, "Zenzen dame!"

"Just what should I do," asked a sad Takuya.

"Love is war," said Hyde, "In war, you start by learning about your opponent."

"Iie," said Agri, "Love is war! In war, you need to be proactive!"

"Instead of doing that, I think you should devote yourself to being nice," said Eri.

"If you're a man, don't be bashful," said Moune, "Go don and get into it!"

"Hai," said Takuya, "I'm going to do this."

"For now, just do your best in your own way, Takyua-kun," said Alata.

"Alata would know," said Eri and Moune, "Since he has a kanojo!"

Alata blushed at that and turned away to look down on the ground. However, he was surprise to see Kotoha and Ryuunosuke hiding behind a bush. He exclaimed about the two while the Goseigers and Takyua looked down to see what was wrong. Takyua told the Goseigers that the two were new to the school, Kotoha being the new student and Ryuunosuke the new teacher. The Goseigers looked at each other confused while Takuya exclaimed that Yuri was down there too. "Karera wa nani wo shite imasu ka," questioned Agri.

"Wakarenai," said the others.

As the six looked on, Kotoha and Ryuunosuke were following Kotoha's new friend Yuri. Ryuunosuke was telling Kotoha that Yuri was the one behind the attacks. Kotoha shook her head and said that it couldn't be her new friend. However, Ryuunosuke was adamant that Yuri was behind the attacks. Kotoha and Ryuunosuke turned around to see Yuri disappearing. "Ah," shouted Ryuunosuke as he didn't see Yuri, "Kotoha! You got the Gedoushuu away!"

"But it couldn't be Yuri," said Kotoha.

"This is why I didn't want you to be with Alata," said Ryuunosuke, "You aren't taking being a vassal seriously!"

"N-Nani," questioned Kotoha, "I do take it seriously. J-Just… I really love Alata-kun."

"**sigh** Kotoha-chan," said Ryuunosuke, "I just do not want to see you get hurt. Being in love blinds you to anything else!"

"Demo," started Kotoha.

However, Ryuunosuke didn't want to hear about it as he ran to try to find his suspect Yuri. Kotoha sighed sadly and ran to catch up to Ryuunosuke. While this was going on, Takeru and Mako were outside the gates of the school and waiting on when the Gedoushuu would be found. They were worried that Ryuunosuke would blow up on Kotoha for being with Alata again. As they worry, Chiaki showed up in a school outfit. "Nani," asked Mako.

"I'll go in as a new student to help Ryuunosuke and Kotoha," said Chiaki.

"Oh, sou," said Genta as he showed up, letting Mako, Takeru, and Chiaki look at him weirdly.

"Anata wa nani wo kite imasu ka," asked an incredulous Chiaki.

"Don't I look like a student," asked Genta, "Yosh! Ikimashou!"

"Iie," shouted the three while they held Genta back.

While this was going on, Takuya was doing everything for Yuri. The Goseigers were hiding once again and was very happy about what Takuya was doing. However, it came to an end when Kotoha and Ryuunosuke found the two. Takuya was trying to get Yuri's attention while Ryuunosuke pointed and said Yuri was a disguised Gedoushuu. The Goseigers reappeared while shouting, "NANI?!"

"Alata," exclaimed Kotoha.

"Ah," said Ryuunosuke, "Gedoushuu! Release the other students from your enchantment!"

When Yuri turned back to the Shinkengers and Goseigers, she had the same blank spot just like all the other affected students. Ryuunosuke looked shocked that he was wrong while Kotoha looked on horrified. Alata went over to Kotoha and comforted her while the other Goseigers tried to get Takuya away from what was happening. All three led Yuri back into the classroom where she robotically sat down and faced the chalkboard. "I was wrong," said Ryuunosuke, "Kotoha, gomen nasai. You were right."

"Yuri…" said Kotoha.

"So, a Gedoushuu is behind this," asked Alata.

"You don't have the right to ask," said a stubborn Ryuunosuke.

"Yamete," shouted Kotoha, "Ryuu-san! Yuri and the others need help and all you can think about is my relationship with Alata!"

"Kotoha-chan…" started Ryuunosuke.

"Don't you trust me Ryuu-san," asked Kotoha.

"Hai," said Ryuunosuke, "It's Alata I don't trust."

"T-Then please trust ME when I know what I want and how to handle things," said Kotoha.

Ryuunosuke and Alata looked at Kotoha in amazement. However, that soon stopped when Kotoha saw a white string around Yuri's wrist that wasn't there before. Ryuunosuke and Alata checked the other students' wrists to see that there was also a white string around their wrists. DaiGoyou brightened up the room and saw strings leading up to the ceiling and out the door. As Kotoha, DaiGoyou, and Ryuunosuke ran up, Alata was called away to deal with a monster of his own. "There it is," shouted Alata.

"And GoseiKnight too," said Agri.

"I smell something delicious," said the Yuuma beast monster, "No time to be wasting here."

The Goseigers and GoseiKnight were behind him, but the monster floated away. The Goseigers ran after and found Takuya being affected by the monster. He was on the floor crying while Alata tried to comfort him. He couldn't imagine his kanojo being affected as well. While the Goseigers dragged Takuya to a safe place, Alata ran back to see the Shinkengers trying to NOT hurt the other students affected by the Gedoushuu. "Ah," said Kotoha as she wrote "hole" in Kanji, "Ryuu-san!"

"Good idea," said Ryuunosuke as he jumped into the hole and reappeared behind the monster.

Alata saw the Shinkengers finish the puppet monster, seeing Yuri and the others being free of the control. As he was about to go help the other Goseigers, his Tensou device rang and was told that Takuya ran away to find the Yuuma beast monster. Alata laughed a bit when he saw Takeru out of the formation they usually did, but didn't last as he dashed to find Takuya. He found Takuya near a park and was happy to find him before the monster. "Takuya-kun," shouted Alata as he grabbed Takuya's wrist, "Doko ni iku no?!"

"Let go," said Takuya as he wrenched his wrist away from Alata, "I'm going to meet that monster and have him eat my heart of love. Love is painful. I don't like it!"

"You shouldn't give up so easily," shouted Alata as he remembered his love with Kotoha and their hardships.

"It's fine," shouted a crying Takuya, "I don't need love anymore! Hottoite yo!"

"Takuya-kun…" started Alata as he grabbed his shoulders, "Didn't you do all that thanks to the power of your love? Akiramenai. Ganberu yo."

The moment was short lived as Alata transformed into Goseired and started to defend Takuya from the Yuuma beast. Alata would never let anything, especially love, die down from the Yuuma beast. As his back was turned, the Yuuma beast was about to strike, but the other Goseigers found Alata and shot the beast. The Goseigers went and started to fight the monster. It was a long fight since the beast would bounce up and down and all around, but somehow they won by the advice they told Takuya about love being war. The monster was destroyed and the hearts came back to those that were eaten by the monster. As the day went down, the Goseigers saw Takuya becoming friends with Yuri before any other relation would come. "Man, love really gives people a cheerful energy," said Alata.

"Yosh," shouted Genta behind the Goseigers.

"Genta-san," shouted the Goseigers.

"Minna," said a smiling Kotoha.

"Genki desu ka," asked Alata.

"Un," said a smiling Kotoha while Alata smiled back and gave Kotoha a hug.

"Ano," started Eri, "Koko de minnasan ni nani wo shite imasu ka?"

"Ryuunosuke would like to say something to Alata," said Mako while Takeru stood stoically behind.

"**coughs** U-Um… I should have been more trusting about Kotoha's decision," said Ryuunosuke.

"And," said Mako with her arms crossed.

"Gomen nasai, "coughed out Ryuunosuke.

"Eh," asked Alata.

"I don't approve, but I will give the relationship a chance," said Ryuunosuke.

"Ryuu-san," said a smiling Kotoha.

"I'm still not trusting this person though," said Ryuunosuke while pointing at Alata.

As the Goseigers laughed, Genta hit Ryuunosuke's back and exclaimed that there was nothing to worry about. Chiaki had a cynical eye on Alata, but had a small smirk on his face while Mako was smiling. Takeru had the smallest of smiles on his face though as Alata and Kotoha finally were able to stop hiding they were dating, not that they hid that very well from the others.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**tono ****–**lord

**jii/jiisan ****–**grandpa/old man

**onaji ****–**same

**mai ****–**forth!/going forth!

**yoroshiku ****–**nice to meet you!

**W****atashi wa Takazaki Yuri desu. ****–**I am Yuri Takazaki.

**hai ****–**yes

**hontou dame ****–**really terrible

**zenzen dame ****–**absolutely terrible

**iie ****–**no

**kanojo ****–**girlfriend

**K****arera nani wo shite imasu ka? ****–**What are they doing?

**wakarenai ****–**I don't know.

**nani ****–**what

**D****emo ****–**but

**sou ****–**yup!

**Anata wa nani wo kite imasu ka? ****–**what are you wearing?

**yosh ****–** yeah!

**ikimashou ****–**Let's go!

**gomen nasai ****–**I'm sorry

**yamete ****–**stop it!

**D****oko ni iku no?! ****–**Where are you going?!

**H****ottoite yo! ****–**Leave me alone!

**A****kiramenai. ****–**Don't give up.

**G****anberu yo! - ** Do your best!

**minna ****–**everyone

**G****enki desu ka? ****–**Are you alright?

**un ****–**another version for "yes"

**A****no ****–**Um…

**K****oko de minnasan ni nani wo shite imasu ka? ****–**What are you guys doing here?

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I've been VERY busy with TWO part-time jobs! I've been trying to adjust to them. ^^; Thank you all readers for being so patient with me. I'm so sorry for not updating for a year or two (depending on the fanfic story). Please bear with me when I'm trying my best to adjust and come up with things on the spot. I love you all!<p> 


End file.
